


Отопительный сезон

by pixieprinceling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Biting, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Idiots in love in one bed, M/M, Orgasm Control, Rimming, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, the adorable dorkiness of jounin dorm, the unexpected results of seasonal cold
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieprinceling/pseuds/pixieprinceling
Summary: Генма Ширануи всего лишь заходит на кухню джонинского общежития за чаем, а выходит уже на одного Какаши Хатаке тяжелее, на которого сильная простуда и не работающее отопление влияют самым неожиданным образом...
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Shiranui Genma
Kudos: 27





	1. I. Симптоматическое лечение

**Author's Note:**

> Ещё один фанфик-терапия для этих холодных осенних дней, который начинался как зарисовка на вот этот прекрасный арт (https://twitter.com/miukumauk/status/1312481487682367488), но по доброй фикрайтерской традиции драбблом быть не захотел и масштабно разросся до каких-то совсем неожиданных размеров - здесь куча шуток за триста, над которыми авторка самодовольно хихикает, обоснованный (но плохо) ООС Какаши в начале и дрочка на согласие в конце, и, конечно же, неповторимая атмосфера джонинской общаги, которая, я вам обещаю, ещё вернётся.
> 
> Товар возврату и обмену не подлежит, поэтому читайте предупреждения и решайте, нужно ли оно вам такое.

Какаши сидит, нахохлившись, на подоконнике и угрюмо молчит, но Генма видит – его слегка потряхивает, пальцы похожи на перевитые синими лентами сахарные палочки, а от случайного прикосновения ступни к обнажённой щиколотке Генму продирает мурашками. Он готов побиться об заклад, что губы у Хатаке того неповторимого лилово-синюшного оттенка, который бывает у спасённых из воды, но проверить возможности нет – на пути извечная маска, плотно прижатая к ней дымящаяся кружка с угольно-чёрным кофе и два метра коммунальной кухни джонинского общежития, в котором вчера крайне неудачно лопнула труба центрального отопления и погрузила все четыре этажа в хмурую промозглую стынь. 

Сам Генма жил на втором и холодно ему тоже было средне - к тому же, Иваши и Райдо тут же предприимчиво купили вскладчину дорогущий масляный обогреватель и мгновенно стали негласными королями общаги, в сдвоенных комнатах которых теперь раскинулся импровизированный лагерь беженцев от холодных полов и сырых одеял, поэтому и сам Генма у себя в комнате бывал крайне редко. А вот Хатаке не повезло – его спартанские апартаменты находились на самом последнем этаже под крышей, которая и в лучшие-то времена имела обыкновение подтекать, сквозить и даже периодически плеваться подмокшей штукатуркой, так что его нынешний плачевный вид Ширануи совсем не удивил. Да и одет он был совсем не по погоде – в какой-то блеклый синий халат с выцветшим узором из мелких сюрикенов, почему-то безукоризненно выглаженные форменные штаны и (Генма внутренне содрогнулся) без носков на чёрно-белом кафеле, который, он был вполне уверен, по температуре мог бы дать фору Северному ледовитому океану. Судя по приглушенному шмыганью, доносящемуся из-под маски, Какаши скоро на собственном опыте предстояло убедиться в правдивости старой военной истины - ноги нужно держать в тепле в любой ситуации. 

– Ещё не окоченел? – поинтересовался Генма, чтобы хоть чем-нибудь разбавить тишину. Какаши лишь молча помотал головой и покрепче стиснул кружку. Пожав плечами, Ширануи налил воды в электрочайник, щёлкнул тумблером и, решив поинтересоваться возможностями раннего ланча, сунул нос в один из исполинских гудящих холодильников у стены. Как только тяжеленная дверца распахнулась и ледяной ветерок игриво пробежал между лодыжек, со стороны окна раздалось что-то среднее между тихим воплем и возмущённым шёпотом, а когда Генма удивлённо обернулся, Какаши уже взобрался с ногами на подоконник и мерил его крайне неодобрительным взглядом одного красного глаза.

– Ты же вроде сказал, что тебе не холодно, – развел руками Ширануи, снимая с одной из полок завалявшийся там сэндвич, завёрнутый в плёнку, и пытаясь определить, готов ли его желудок сегодня пойти на сделку с пушистыми зелёными пятнышками на хлебной корочке.

– Это неверное утверждение, – Генма с трудом удержался от смешка, потому что голос у грозы Пяти Деревень, могучего и устрашающего Копирующего Ниндзя, был гундосый и на редкость несчастный. – Я вообще ничего не говорил. Закрой, холодно. И, ради Ками, выкинь эту гадость, меня от одного взгляда на неё мутит.

– Не принимаю советов от человека, пару минут назад стоявшего босиком на полу при внутренней температуре в три градуса Цельсия, – жизнерадостно отозвался Генма, но с почившим сэндвичем всё же попрощался. Гулко забулькал закипевший чайник, и Генма щедро бухнул в кружку сразу три чайных пакетика, тоскливо размышляя о грядущей ночной смене в штабе. Может, хоть там потеплее будет.

– Генма? - внезапно окликнул Какаши, зябко подтягивая ноги под себя и запахивая полы халата под самым горлом. – А у тебя в комнате как с температурой?

– Терпимо, - пожал плечами Генма и, подумав, добавил пятую ложку сахара. – На ночь краду у Намиаши его обогреватель, но в целом, жить можно. А что?

– Мне надо сегодня кровь из носа отчёт сдать, а наверху так холодно, что пальцы не гнутся, а если и гнутся, то дрожат так, что я сам свои каракули разобрать не могу, – пожаловался Какаши, и, для усиления эффекта жалобно шмыгнув носом, уставился на Генму всё тем же покрасневшим щенячьим глазом. – Можно я у тебя посижу, пока не оттаю, а? 

Генма подозрительно сощурился и тут же, молниеносным вихрем оказавшись прямо перед Какаши, чувствительно ткнул его в плечо. Палец встретил лишь махровую ткань халата и слабую отдачу от твёрдых мускулов под ней, а Какаши тут же обиженно дёрнулся:

– Какого..?!

– Такого, – понятно растолковал Генма, для проформы ещё раз тыкая Хатаке в ключицу, словно всё ещё ожидая, что тот с хлопком исчезнет или на худой конец превратится в тыкву. – Ты же никогда не просишь помощи, Хатаке. Барды слагают о твоём стоицизме легенды, и всё такое. Что вдруг случилось, что ты решил обратиться, да не к кому-нибудь, а ко мне?

К его удивлению, Какаши не нахмурился, не оттолкнул его, а лишь сощурил глаз в слабой улыбке и вяло заметил:

– Ну, специально я тебя не искал, ты вроде как сам пришёл…

– Ладно, это к делу не относится, – оборвал его Генма. Что-то тут явно было не так – скользнув взглядом по алым звездочкам сосудов в видимом глазу, припухшему веку и парочке серебристых прядей, прилипших к покрытому странной в таких условиях испариной, Генма вдруг вспомнил, что вечно стоически мужественный аки статуя Аполлона Какаши сегодня что-то многовато жаловался - дрожь, озноб, тошнота… Уже примерно понимая, куда всё это может вести, Генма на пробу приложил два пальца к его лбу и закатил глаза:

– Всё с тобой ясно, Хатаке. У тебя жар, вот ты и бредишь.

– А ты не врач, чтобы знать наверняка, – даже несмотря на лихорадку и заплетающийся язык, дух противоречия в Какаши полностью усыпить было невозможно.

Генма смерил его критическим взглядом.

– Ты и эта кружка с чаем по температуре примерно одинаковые, а это уже диагноз – никаких сегодня отчётов, вставай, сейчас будем тебя лечить.

– Кто бы мог подумать, что ты такая наседка, Ширануи, – фыркнул Какаши, пытаясь подняться, но тут же начал с неумолимой грацией куля с мукой соскальзывать с подоконника, так что Генме срочно пришлось отставить в сторону чай и кинуться ловить его обеими руками. Хатаке был высоким, тяжелым, очень, очень горячим и явно плевать хотевшим на всякие правила приличия – он буквально рухнул в объятья Генмы, влажное дыхание обожгло ему шею и плечо, а тёплая щека тесно прижалась к уху, пока Ширануи пытался как-то половчее пристроить его полубесчувственное тело к подоконнику.

– Живой? – куда-то в чужую спину осведомился Генма, коленом подпирая так и норовящие разъехаться ноги коллеги по цеху и стараясь, чтобы голос звучал не слишком уж озабоченно. – Раз у тебя всё так серьёзно, может, в больничку?

– Ой, не надо, они меня там только мучить будут, – страдальчески зашептал Какаши, на удивление крепко цепляясь за плечи Генмы и умоляюще заглядывая ему в глаза, – а ты такой хороший, такой тёплый, не отпускай, пожалуйста...  
.  
У Генмы было два младших брата, и это поведение было ему крайне знакомо - когда ртутный столбик термометра перескакивал красную циферку 39, пациенты чаще всего впадали в благостный транс, перемежающийся легкими галлюцинациями, и несли такую упоительную чушь, что оставалось только сидеть с блокнотом и записывать за ними потенциальный компромат, изредка прерываясь на злорадное хихиканье. Судя по блуждающему зрачку Хатаке, который так и норовил закатиться куда-то под бровь, и его же желейным конечностям, знаменитый Какаши Шарингана готовился бесславно отключиться прямо на общей кухне, так что Генме не оставалось другого выбора, кроме как, с натугой крякнув, взвалить на себя его ватное тело и, чертыхаясь, отбуксировать куда-нибудь, где его, по крайней мере, не надо будет держать. Учитывая широкое разнообразие вариантов, Генма выбрал ближайший – свою комнату.

В коридоре им встретился только Ибики, который с непроницаемым лицом окинул взглядом отдувающегося Генму и его полубессознательный груз, и ровным тоном уронил: 

– Молодёжь.

– Ты с нами одного года выпуска! – возмущённо напомнил Генма, но Ибики лишь одарил его снисходительным взглядом и царственно прошёл мимо. Ширануи мстительно отметил про себя, что на ногах у сурового и беспощадного Морино были пушистые тапочки с зайчиками и толстые носки с оленями, и напомнил себе, что в следующий раз, когда этому любителю фауны понадобится отсрочка по сдаче отчётов, он с удовольствием ему откажет, да ещё и оставшийся срок ужмёт. Вдвое.

Кровать Генмы жалобно взвизгнула просевшими пружинами, когда он с протяжным стоном, в ответ на который из-за стенки тут же гневно застучали, свалил Какаши на покрывало и упёрся руками в колени, восттанавливая дыхание. Всё говорило в пользу того, что пора было возвращаться к обычным тренировкам, но роль бумажного раба и прилагающиеся к ней бесплатные талончики в сравнительно неплохую штабную столовую уже который месяц неизменной тенью отца Гамлета вставали между ним и тренировочным плацем номер три. Если бы это был не общажный коридор, а траншея между вражескими линиями, они с Какаши из-за его нерасторопности уже бы точно были на полпути на тот свет. 

Мысль была невеселая, так что Генма лишь встряхнулся и задумчиво уставился на счастливо посапывающего Хатаке, вольготно раскинувшегося поверх одеяла. Тащить его в собственную комнату на четвертый этаж Генме не хотелось от слова совсем, да и жалко было – окочурится ведь, бедолага, раз он решил, что бродить по общежитию босиком с температурой за сорок - хорошая идея. Исторгнув поистине трагический вздох, Генма сбегал на кухню за своим уже остывшим чаем, а также беззастенчиво стибрил лимон, куриную ножку и целую упаковку жаропонижающего из запасов Ибики, потому что твёрдо верил в то, что карма всегда разит заносчивых засранцев, и иногда ей просто нужно немножечко помочь. 

Когда он прокрался обратно в свою комнату и осторожно прикрыл дверь, Какаши уже полусидел на кровати всё с тем же умиротворённым выражением лица и явно задавался серьёзными экзистенциальными вопросами. 

– Ты кто? – немедленно осведомился он, подслеповато водя слегка окосевшим взглядом по лицу Генмы.

– Конь в пальто, – раздражённо отозвался Ширануи, сгружая свою добычу на одну из вчерашних тарелок, которые немытым укором его хозяйственности украшали почти все горизонтальные поверхности в комнате. – Ложись и открывай рот.

– Что, так сразу? – удивился Какаши, но послушно шлёпнулся обратно на кровать, и Генма предпочёл не уточнять, какую конкретно картинку нарисовал ему воспалённый лихорадкой мозг. Он выщелкнул из блистера одну таблетку, выудил откуда-то из-под бракованного взрывающегося свитка, который, к счастью, пока взрываться отказывался, сравнительно чистый стакан и подставил его под плюющуюся ледяную струю воды из старого бронзового крана. Какаши наблюдал за его манипуляциями с таким лицом, словно стал свидетелем как минимум схождения с небес самого Хаширамы Сенджу. Хмыкнув, Генма присел на краешек кровати и едва не опрокинул на себя воду, потому что Какаши мгновенно, словно мартовский кошак, сунулся ему под локоть и вольготно устроился головой на коленях, едва ли не мурлыча. Тут уж Генме пришлось сознательно взять себя за шкирку и хорошенько встряхнуть, потому что какая-то часть его сознания уже потянулась погладить растрёпанного, зардевшегося и совсем-совсем не осознающего, что он творит, Хатаке по спутанным серебристым волосам.

– Я тебе что, совсем не нравлюсь? – оскорблённо промычал ему в колено Какаши, выворачивая шею и пытаясь встретиться с Генмой взглядом.

– Да нравишься, нравишься, кому в этой деревне ты не нравишься, – последнюю часть предложения Генма нарочно неразборчиво пробормотал себе под нос, и покрутил таблеткой перед лицом Какаши. – А чтобы тебе стало лучше, давай-ка, выпей вот это…

– Минато-сенсей учил никогда не принимать наркотики! – немедленно вскинулся Какаши, назидательно вздымая указательный палец, и тут же сощурился. – Ты что, одурманить меня решил? 

– Да ты и без этого… – честно признался Генма, с жалостью наблюдая, как длинные, боги, почему такие длинные ноги Какаши медленно, но верно съезжают с кровати. – Давай, не упрямься. Ложечку за...эээ…

– За кого? – с детским восторгом переспросил Какаши, пока Генма лихорадочно пытался придумать, как бы поаккуратнее обойти больную тему мёртвых родителей. И друзей. И сокомандников. Да твою ж мать.

– За меня! – наконец, вымученно улыбаясь, предложил он, и с надеждой добавил. – Мы с тобой очень хорошие друзья. 

– Логично, – важно кивнул Какаши, засовывая таблетку в рот и клацая зубами о край стакана. – Объясняет, почему я тебя совсем не помню.

– Для диплома с отличием и такой блестящей репутации дуралей ты, конечно, редкостный, – констатировал Генма, следя, как Какаши с всё тем же счастливым выражением на лице заваливается на подушки, и, пользуясь возможностью, осторожно пощупал его лоб. Тот обжигал, как доменная печь, но, несмотря на то, что верхняя половина скул, виднеющаяся из-под маски, горела пламенем, руки у Какаши были холоднее льда, а зубы начинали стучать всё отчетливее, из чего Генма страдальчески заключил, что раздеть неожиданного гостя и сунуть его под одеяло всё же придётся. 

– Ты не против, если я сниму с тебя одежду? – без особой надежды на внятный ответ поинтересовался он, слегка похлопывая Какаши по щеке, обтянутой маской. Тот лишь сонно отстранился и помотал головой: 

– Без неё холодно. 

– Будет тепло, – пообещал Генма, раздумывая над тем, как бы без особых объяснений спереть у Райдо его обогреватель, хотя на его вкус, ситуация прекрасно накалялась и без помощи со стороны. 

– Тогда ладно, – внезапно покладисто согласился Какаши и тут же вновь провалился в своё блаженное беспамятство. Уже в который раз за сегодняшний день задаваясь риторическим вопросом, чем же он так провинился перед Вселенной, Генма покорно принялся стягивать с Хатаке штаны. Дело шло споро, пока в нос ему не ударил лёгкий дымок, а вышитая на внутренней стороне бедра печать-огнемётка, уловив незнакомую чакру, начала предостерегающе светиться и источать смрад палёных ниток. 

– Твою мать, Хатаке, да что с тобой не так?! – распахивая настежь оконную раму, зашипел Генма и изо всех сил метнул скомканные брюки, никуда в особенности не целясь и от души надеясь не спалить к чёртям собачьим всю общагу. 

К счастью самую чуточку не долетев до облезлой клумбы, штаны расцвели гулким огненным цветком взрыва, от которого задребезжали стёкла и тут же раздался чей-то возмущенный вопль с нижнего этажа. Не желая становиться первым кандидатом на звание самого отвратительного жильца уже который месяц подряд, Генма быстро захлопнул окно, пригнулся и с изумлением убедился, что Какаши его саперская операция была глубоко по барабану – он спал, самым слащавым образом подложив под щёку ладонь, и явно уже видел третий сон.

– Специальные джонины, чёрт бы их побрал, – совершенно забывая, что ему самому этот ранг вручили не далее как пару месяцев тому назад, буркнул Генма, со значительно большей осторожностью возвращаясь к потенциально взрывоопасным тряпкам Какаши Хатаке. К счастью, в недрах халата никаких неприятных сюрпризов не обнаружилось, и Генма, стараясь не слишком уж пялиться на различные выпуклости в чужих трусах, уложил длиннющие ноги благостно посапывающего Какаши на кровать и набросил сверху одеяло. 

– Что-нибудь ещё хочешь? – втайне надеясь умять честно украденную курицу в одиночку, спросил Генма, но Какаши лишь перевернулся на другой бок, совершенно по-хозяйски подтянул одеяло и всем своим видом дал понять, что к беседам сейчас не расположен, спит он. 

С затаённым облегчением пожав плечами, Генма с ногами взгромоздился на шатающийся скрипучий стул, включил настольную лампу и с тоской уставился на целую кипу донесений, отчётов и служебных записок, которые ему предстояло подшить. Сегодня в штабе дежурил Умино, и он никогда, в силу своей учительской въедливости или попросту профессиональной зависти, не упускал возможности ткнуть джонинов носами в несделанную работу, которую упорно называл “домашним заданием”. Уже в который раз зарёкшись подменять друзей и брать работу на дом, Генма уныло открыл реестр и, отхлебнув ледяного чая, от сладости которого сводило скулы, взялся за кисть. День предстоял не то чтобы длинный, но уж точно скучный до чёртиков.

Где-то между чтением _“Удивительных приключений Гая и его самой лучшей команды!!!”_ (орфография и пунктуация автора сохранены), написанных таким убористым почерком, что о значении некоторых слов Генме приходилось догадываться, и регистрацией трёх служебных поручений от Цунаде-сама, в каждом из которых речь шла о десяти литрах саке и прохвосте, который слишком задирает цену, Какаши завозился, приподнялся на локте и сонно позвал его по имени. 

– Холодно, – пожаловался он, окукливаясь в одеяле так качественно, что под конец из лоскутных складок торчал один только острый нос. 

– Это ничего, это бывает, – невнимательно отозвался Генма, в отчаянии пытаясь по контексту определить, сражалась ли команда Гая с “носорогами”, “осьминогами” или всё-таки “бандерлогами”. – Тебе, может, чаю горячего сделать? Я тут лимон ук… нашёл, будешь?

Какаши пару секунд поразмыслил над предложением и решительно помотал головой. Генма с неудовольствием заметил, что взгляд у него всё такой же расфокусированный, а глаза ещё более красные, чем прежде. Чёртов Ибики, даже парацетамол у него бракованный!

– Посиди со мной, – внезапно попросил Какаши, выпростав из-под одеяла слегка дрожащую руку и жалобно протягивая её в ту сторону, где, по его предположениям, должен был находиться Генма. Ширануи скептически глянул на длинные бледные пальцы, уверенно указывающие в противоположный от его письменного стола угол, и вздохнул: 

– Что тебе, сказочку расказать, песенку спеть? 

– Не надо песенку, – тут же сморщился нос. – И так голова раскалывается. Просто посиди рядом, что тебе, жалко, что ли? 

– А отчёты кто за меня регистрировать будет, ты? – резонно возразил Генма, и, в сердцах махнув рукой на вдохновенные каракули Гая, которые к концу из кривоватых, но строчек, превратились в самую настоящую историю в картинках, размашисто вписал в графу **_“Цель миссии”_** : _“эпическое сражение не на жизнь, а на смерть с врагом настолько ужасным, что кисть не поворачивается имя его злокозненное бумаге доверить”_ и со вздохом кинул кипу листов в стопку обработанных. Это был третий отчёт за час, а их до смены оставалось ещё вдвое больше. Чёртов сенсей уж точно устроит ему сегодня веселую жизнь.

– Вот ты издеваешься, а я ведь могу, – хитро и очень гундосо заметил Какаши. – Ирука-сенсей всегда всем ставит в пример мои отчёты.

Генма изо всех сил прикусил язык, чтобы не было соблазна поведать бедняжке, что отчёты у него, как правило, написаны, как курица лапой, но Ирука ценит его присутствие в комнате сдачи миссий далеко не за них. Вместо этого он лишь окинул оценивающим взглядом ворох неподшитых документов, остывшую куриную ножку и жёлтую восковую шкурку лимона, неоново поблёскивающую в свете лампы, а потом решительно хлопнул в ладоши: 

– Ладно, будь по-твоему. 

– Что, отчёты? – просиял Какаши. 

– Нет, посижу с тобой, пока на смену не пора будет, – закатив глаза, пояснил Генма, малодушно пользуясь первой же возможностью улизнуть от удручающей бумажной волокиты. – Одно условие - сначала заварю тебе чай с вот этим лимоном.

– Я не пью чай, – капризно сообщил Какаши. – А кофе есть?

– Не знаю, – честно признался Генма, но, спохватившись, строго погрозил Хатаке пальцем. – Но это и неважно – в твоём состоянии показан чай, это я тебе как недоучившийся ирьёнин говорю.

– Ну ладно, – проворчал Какаши, укладываясь на бок и снова подкладывая сложенные ладони под щёку доверчивым жестом, который, откровенно говоря, подтачивал внутри Генмы какие-то ему самому неизвестные внутренние барьеры, а потом пробормотал: – Только надолго не уходи. Там в углу змеи, ты знал? 

Генма украдкой покосился в указанный угол и молчаливо признал, что даже без высоченной температуры его кладбище ношеных носков можно было под определённым углом принять за змеиное гнездо, правда, судя по запаху, давно дохлое. 

– Ладно, никуда не уходи, ничего не трогай, я скоро вернусь, – скорее самому себе, чем Какаши, наказал Генма, пряча лимон в карман свободной фланелевой рубашки и выходя за дверь.

На кухне его уже мрачной статуей Командора ожидал Ибики – во всём великолепии своего облачения, полного лесных обитателей. 

– Генма, – спокойно поприветствовал он Ширануи, меря его исподлобья чёрными недобрыми бусинками глаз. – Не желаешь ли рассказать мне, куда делся мой ужин? 

– Если это дурацкая шутка, то давай подыграю – ты его съел, – с небрежным спокойствием, отработанным годами талантливого вранья, отмахнулся Генма, включая электрочайник и одновременно пытаясь сообразить, насколько сильно оттопыривается в кармане предательский цитрус.

– Очень смешно, – не меняясь в лице, отозвался Ибики. – Кстати, если бы ты просто попросил, я б тебе дал. 

Заметив, что Генма уже открыл рот, чтобы отпустить очевидную в такой ситуации шутку, Морино немедленно исправился: 

– Дал бы тебе припасы, балбес. Раз уж ты нянчишься с Хатаке, ты, из всех людей, помощь вам точно не помешает.

– Припасы, – фыркнул Генма, скрывая удивление - подобное самаритянство было явно не в духе обычно аскетически отстранённого Ибики. – Где-то прошёл курс _“Как говорить в повседневной жизни исключительно формулами из отчётов?”_

Не дождавшись никакой реакции на, по его мнению, весьма приличную шутку, Генма закатил глаза: 

– Ну ладно, позаимствовал я у тебя кое-что – вот этого красавчика, например, – и он вытянул тонко пахнущий лимон из кармана. – Сейчас настрогаю нашему болящему в чай, завтра как новенький будет. А тебе потом верну.

– Конечно, вернёшь, – степенно кивнул Ибики, вытягивая из кармана неизменного чёрного плаща три ярких упаковки. – Раз уж жаропонижающее ты уже умыкнул, вот тебе ещё посильная помощь от джонинского состава: спрей для носа, таблетки от горла и какая-то иностранная гадость, которая, как утверждают Котецу и Изумо, служит одновременно виагрой и болеутоляющим.

– _Чем_ , прости, служит? – ошеломлённо переспросил Генма, от неожиданности едва не оттяпав себе палец вместе с лимонной попкой. 

– Виагрой и болеутоляющим – обезболивающим, то есть, – спокойно повторил Ибики и толкнул стопку разноцветных коробочек кончиком мизинца в сторону Генмы. – Кто его знает, как Хатаке у тебя на болезнь реагирует. Может, помощь понадобится.

– Чего? Какая помощь? Кому? – челюсть Генмы болталась где-то в районе его же коленей. – Ибики, ты… вы всё неправильно… мы с Какаши не…

– Ну конечно нет, – Ибики примирительно поднял ладони вверх и встал из-за стола. – Бывай, Ширануи. Позаботься там хорошенько о нашей знаменитости.

– Не, Ибики, да погоди ты, дай объяснить! – завопил Генма ему вслед, но Морино лишь с каменным выражением лица дрогнул правым веком в жесте, который Генма с некоторым запозданием истолковал как подмигивание, и с достоинством выплыл из кухни.

– Ну прекрасно, теперь к утру вся общага будет считать, что я не только утираю Какаши Хатаке сопли, но и сплю с ним, – хмуро поделился Генма со своим отражением в тёмном незашторенном окне. К его раздражению, зеркальный двойник ни опечаленным, ни даже особенно удивленным не выглядел - да что там, на его хитрой роже чётко проступали первые признаки кривоватой ухмылочки, которая расцветала каждый раз, когда шалость удавалось особенно хорошо, так что Генма посоветовал себе ради разнообразия вынуть мозг из штанов.  
Такому хроническому буке, как Хатаке, эти сплетни явно придутся не по душе, и, строго говоря, сейчас он даже не совсем в сознании, так что утром уж точно предъявит за похищение, накачивание психотропными веществами и оказание медицинских услуг без лицензии. 

Генма тяжело вздохнул в тысячный раз за сегодняшний вечер, и обречённо вернулся к приготовлению чая, который даже капризная принцесса Какаши Хатаке будет вынужден выпить. И сомнительные пожертвования от джонинского состава он, хоть и с опаской, но забрал с собой. 

– Мне кажется, Страна Воды объявила нам войну, – поприветствовал его Какаши по возвращении в комнату, ставя неожиданные точки в предложении дробным постукиванием зубов.

– И что же привело тебя к такому умозаключению? – устало поинтересовался Генма, скидывая тапки и плюхаясь на край кровати. 

– Госпожа Теруми, не хотите ли сами ему рассказать? – церемонно обратился Какаши к старой вешалке в углу комнаты, на которой болтался вязаный красный шарф, собственноручно связанный Гаем в качестве подарка на прошлое Рождество. Генма хрюкнул вполголоса.

– Сравнение, конечно, нелестное, но подтверждает мои опасения - значит так, боец, сначала чай, а потом на бочок и спать, пока в голове не просветлеет. Всё ясно? 

Вместо ответа Какаши сонно кивнул и подцепил указательным пальцем маску, явно намереваясь стянуть её вниз. Генма молниеносно отвёл глаза, чувствуя себя так неловко, словно Хатаке не маску, а трусы решил снять, но Какаши лишь успокаивающе похлопал его по колену: 

– Ты не волнуйся, у меня всё равно под маской нет лица, так что…

– Сильно в этом сомневаюсь, – хмыкнул Генма, всё ещё избегая глядеть нежданному постояльцу своей кровати в лицо, но замечая краем глаза, что от маски он всё-таки избавился. – Нос у тебя точно есть, я видел. 

– И правда! – после пары секунд вдумчивого постукивания с нескрываемым удивлением признал Какаши. – А ещё шрам. И подбородок. И родинка.

– Надо же, – усмехнулся Генма, ожесточённо борясь с почти непреодолимым желанием полюбопытствовать, что это у великого и страшного Какаши Хатаке за родинка там такая. 

И тут же, словно по заказу, холодные, чуть влажные пальцы легли ему на подбородок и требовательно потянули на себя. Упираясь изо всех сил, Генма выдохнул: 

– Не надо, Какаши, в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти ты бы никогда…

– Другим - никогда, – неожиданно трезво отозвался Какаши, продолжая мягко, но настойчиво давить ему на челюсть своими ледяными пальцами. – А тебе - можно. 

– Ну, если что, я пытался, а ты настоял, осёл упрямый, – сдаваясь, пробурчал Генма и осторожно сощурившись, словно на полуденное солнце, взглянул Какаши в лицо. 

Какая-то озорная часть его рассудка, жадной губкой вобрав в себя все его черты – такие чёткие, словно нарисованные на белоснежной бумаге угольно-чёрной тушью, лишь разочарованно вздохнула – никакого видимого уродства, никакой заячьей губы, даже родинка эта, чёрт бы её драл, и та не волосатая. Другая часть перебрежительно фыркнула – мужик как мужик, а корчит из себя бог весть какую тайну под семью печатями. Но наружу прорвалась лишь последняя, самая непосредственно честная – прерывистым вздохом, лёгкой дрожью ресниц и невольно брошенным шёпотом словом _“Красивый”_. Красивый, потому что у тонких, ярких от болезни губ - этот крошечный мазок тёмной карамели, который страшно хочется попробовать на вкус, потому что на впалых щеках пробивается редкая серебристая щетина, которая накидывает ему пару лет, потому что на высоких скулах и остром носу один цвет - ало-розовый, словно закатная акварель, размытая дождём. Удивительно, что он такой обычный и совершенно ненастоящий одновременно – словно новогодний подарок, который вроде и ожидаешь, но окутывающий его ореол тайны дарит ему иное, почти неземное измерение. Генма борется с желанием взять его тёплую щеку в ладонь, ласково провести большим пальцем по покрытой румянцем коже от уголка рта до края челюсти, зацепить порозовевшую мочку уха и... 

И лишь когда Какаши с мягкой, рассеянной улыбкой (у него тонкие носогубные складки и один из клыков с щербинкой) снял руку с его подбородка, Генма осознал, что всё это время беззастенчиво пялился, как второклассник, и поспешно отвёл глаза. На мгновение воцарилась неловкая тишина, в которой Генма боролся с желанием бодро сказать _“Ну, вот и познакомились, а сейчас мне пора на службу”_ , схватить со стола первую попавшуюся папку и ретироваться в спокойное болотце штаба, а Какаши сосредоточенно ловил мизинцем лимонную дольку в кружке, периодически ойкая, когда вместо дольки палец натыкался на негостеприимную поверхность чая. 

– Ну… – начал было Генма, твёрдо решив не вторгаться в личное пространство Какаши ещё больше, но тот, немедленно отвлекаясь от своего рыбачьего промысла, поднял на него умоляющий влажный глаз: 

– Не уходи, Генма. Без тебя точно замерзну. Да и вообще, темно уже. 

– Я тебе ночник оставлю, – отчаянно сражаясь с его бесстыдным бело-розовым очарованием и родинкой, которая тянула к себе взгляд не хуже магнита, просипел Генма, – и обогреватель принесу, так что не замё…

Какаши со звоном поставил кружку на подоконник, а потом сомкнул свои холодные ладони вокруг запястий Генмы и потянул на себя – легонько, но уверенно, так что отказать уже не получилось. И Генма, ненавидя себя за то, что мозг из штанов ему вынуть так и не удалось, позволил ему – позволил опрокинуть себя на подушки полусидя, позволил содрать с себя рубашку, так что он остался в одной серой футболке с надписью _“Konoha Boyfriends Club”_ , позволил, в конце концов, сунуть под эту футболку ледышки-пальцы и улечься всем собой на грудь, шумно и горячо дыша ртом куда-то в ключицы. Ширануи осталось только, тяжело вздохнув, сбросить толстые шерстяные носки, подобрать под себя ноги и от греха подальше натянуть одеяло Какаши на обнажённые плечи. От холодных рук под майкой расходились волны обжигающего холода и приятного тепла одновременно, непослушные вихры на макушке щекотали шею, но Генме казалось, что его разрывает четвёрка диких лошадей, привязанных к каждой из его конечностей – надо было оттолкнуть, надо было не смотреть ему в лицо, и всё равно что он просил, что разрешил, он же весь горит, не соображает совсем, что творит, стыдно должно быть...

А пока Генма вовсю угрызался муками совести, Какаши подтянулся повыше, угнездил нос во впадинке между ухом и челюстью и горячо, влажно выдохнул в шею: 

– Ты так пахнешь...терпко… деревом, дымом... я духи такие однажды нюхал, мне понравилось…

Пока он говорил, его руки, не теряя времени даром, крепко обняли Генму за торс, а нога, согнутая в колене, была по-хозяйски закинута на бёдра, и Ширануи сквозь стиснутые зубы пришлось признать то, что признавать в данном контексте было крайне неуютно – у него крепко и безапелляционно стояло, да так, что одеяло натянулось предательской палаткой, а каждый тяжелый, тёплый выдох в шею мурашками сбегал по хребту и тянул в паху так, что хотелось застонать и толкнуться бёдрами. Отгоняя яркие картинки, как и в кого, услужливо подкинутые затуманенным сознанием, Генма через силу отстранился, упёрся рукой Какаши в плечо, второй зафиксировал его подбородок и выдавил, глядя прямо в сухо блестящие, лихорадочные глаза: 

– Слушай, ты, конечно...ээ...красивый, и всё такое, но у тебя жар, и ты точно можешь наделать кучу глупостей, о которых потом будешь жалеть, а я не хочу…

Слова застряли у него в горле, когда горячие, обветренные губы податливо раскрылись навстречу его большому пальцу, поймали костяшку, узкий язык дразняще коснулся подушечки, лизнул сгиб, а горячее дыхание обожгло ладонь, отчего в штанах стало совсем уж безвыходно тесно. 

Ситуация стремительно выходила из-под контроля, а хуже всего было то, что Генма, в полном соответствии с распространённым стереотипом об отключающейся при наступлении эрекции способности соображать, всё менее активно делал попытки вырваться из цепкой и соблазнительной хватки Какаши, хотя и знал, что если он пустит дело на самотёк, то наутро к списку его прегрешений добавится ещё и преступное злоупотребление временной недееспособностью. Поэтому он предпринял последнюю мужественную попытку спасти Какаши от самого себя, и попытался было ненароком сползти с кровати, но Какаши лишь с оскорбительной для страдающего от лихорадки лёгкостью заломил ему руку, дёрнул к себе и без особых сантиментов прижал к спинке кровати. 

Несмотря на совсем не располагающие к романтике условия, Генма всё равно невольно зацепился взглядом за его такое незнакомое знакомое лицо – отросшие серые пряди, кое-где слипшиеся от пота, падали на глаза, пересохший, растрескавшийся в уголках рот жадно ловил воздух, а в обведённых синеватыми тенями недосыпа и болезни глазах плескалась совсем звериная жажда и какое-то нутряное отчаяние. Словно Какаши было до зубовного скрежета _необходимо_ , чтобы Генма остался, чтобы не ушёл, не выключил свет, не оставил его одного в чужой остывшей постели и пустой, неуютной комнате. Об этом говорили, да нет, кричали до дрожи стиснутые пальцы на его, Генмы, запястьях (точно останутся синяки), загнанное дыхание, расфокусированный, беспомощный взгляд.

– Не пущу, – почти прорычал Какаши, утыкаясь лицом ему в грудь и зачем-то прихватывая зубами ткань футболки, словно пакостливый щенок. – Я же сказал, тебе - можно. Всё можно. _Меня – можно_. Только не уходи.

Генма никогда не был сторонником показушного геройства или всех этих сражений до последней капли крови в духе отступать некуда, позади Коноха – если он видел возможность без особой пыли откатиться назад и перегруппироваться, упускал он её редко. А вот признать поражение – это другой вопрос. За всю свою славную и недолгую карьеру отступал он больше раз, чем мог бы сосчитать, а вот сдаться без боя не приходилось ещё ни разу. Так что и то, что он с тяжелейшим вздохом подхватил Какаши под мышки и с размаху прижал к груди, одновременно неловко поглаживая по встрёпанному гнезду жёстких волос, Генма решил считать не позорной капитуляцией, а временным перемирием с возможностью продолжения конфликта. В конце концов, кому в здравом уме придёт в голову нарочно огорчать легендарного Копирующего Ниндзя из Конохи, у которого к тому же жар и помутнение сознания, это же попросту опасно для окружающих. Возможно даже настолько опасно, что годится в качестве отмазки для того, почему он сегодня не явился на работу. 

Генма скривился, словно от зубной боли, уже воображая взбучку, которую ему устроит Шизуне, когда узнает о его самовольном прогуле, но от тяжких раздумий его мгновенно отвлекли чужие горячие губы и знакомая размытая, тянущая боль – а когда он бросил недоверчивый взгляд вниз, только сжатый в полоску рот удержал его от позорного глухого стона. А пока он смотрел, не в силах оторвать взгляд, Какаши оттянул ворот его футболки ещё дальше в сторону, прихватил губами светлую, усыпанную полупрозрачными веснушками кожу в ложбинке между ключицами и оставил ещё один влажный красный след, а потом ещё один, и ещё… От его разгорячённого дыхания, которое начало сбиваться в хриплые стоны, и чего-то знакомо твёрдого, упирающегося ему в бедро, Генму самого повело так, что слегка закружилась голова и потемнело перед глазами, а когда прояснилось лицо Какаши (багровый, плохо заросший шрам продолжается от глазницы почти до самого уголка рта, и хочется целовать его до тех пор, пока шероховатая кожа не сотрёт к чертям все губы до крови) было буквально в паре миллиметров от его собственного.

– Генма… – голос у него был ломкий и басовитый от болезни, но очень, очень серьёзный. – Можно я тебя…

Что? Отымею? Приглашу на свидание? Позову замуж? Что?!

– ...поцелую? 

То, насколько ему было можно, Генма показал невербально – сплюнул сенбон куда-то в сторону, притянул к себе за подбородок так, что они неловко и больно столкнулись зубами, требовательно укусил за нижнюю губу, на что у Какаши вырвался удивленный вздох, горячим мазком языка толкнулся в нёбо, чувствуя, как Какаши начинает всё более отчаянно тереться своим стояком о его бедро. Целовался Какаши из рук вон плохо, но Генма был этому даже рад, иначе пульсирующий с оттягом член, в котором сейчас располагались все немногочисленные клетки его мозга, пошёл бы на поводу у этой удивительно податливой и абсолютно сводящей с ума версии Какаши, и точно бы…

Но пока можно было просто игнорировать голос разума и исступленно кусать его за влажные от слюны, мягкие губы, пробовать на вкус маленькую сладкую карамельку родинки, жадно сминать руками ягодицы, когда Какаши подтянулся на вытянутых руках и всем телом лёг на него, с едва слышным поскуливанием толкаясь бёдрами ему в пах. 

_“Вот видишь, Ибики, и без виагры твоей иноземной справились”_ , мелькнула в голове идиотская мысль, когда наконец Какаши, задыхаясь, оторвался от его губ, перекатился на бок и то и дело срываясь в приглушенные, прерывистые стоны, выдохнул: 

– Генма... пожалуйста… я сейчас… Генма...

 _“Что я делаю, Ками, что я делаю, он же меня утром на корм своим нинкенам пустит, и правильно сделает”_ , машинально думал Генма, запуская горячую ладонь ему за резинку трусов и поглаживая большим пальцем шелковистую, пульсирующую напряжением головку, отчего Какаши немедленно выгнулся в пояснице, толкнулся навстречу, застонал так умоляюще и так тихо, что Генме показалось, что он и сам сейчас кончит без рук. 

– Подожди… – прошептал вдруг Какаши, деловито выпутываясь из одеял, и Генма с некоторой опаской подобрал руки, испытывая двойственные эмоции: с одной стороны поднимала голову робкая радость, что, может, и хорошо, что он одумался, а с другой наступало невыносимое, звериное желание слизнуть блестящую капельку его смазки с большого пальца, узнать, какой он на вкус, содрать с него одежду и...

Как выяснилось, именно этим Какаши и занимался – прежде чем Генма успел хоть что-то сказать, он решительно, через голову сдёрнул с себя чёрную безрукавку, избавился от трусов и, закусив губу и закрыв глаза, тут же задрожал то ли от возбуждения, то ли от прикосновения холодного воздуха к обнажённой коже. На автомате набрасывая на него одеяло, Генма тяжело сглотнул, понимая, что больше, кажется, пропасть ему будет уже невозможно – куда уж там кому-то другому против этих бритвенно-острых ключиц, предплечий, перевитых тугими веревками мышц, чётко проступающих обручей ребёр _(не жрёт, видно, ни чёрта, собака такая)_ и шрамов. В самом их наличии нет ничего удивительного, у Генмы и самого есть боевые отметины, но у Какаши чуть ли не каждый сантиметр кожи пониже шеи изрезан следами насилия. 

Генма зачем-то начинает считать, сбивается на двадцати, потому что куда тут высшая математика, дышать бы не забыть, и дальше просто смотрит: некоторые тонкие, молочные, почти сливающиеся с редкими серебристыми волосками на теле – от резаных ран, некоторые похожи на медуз или крошечные ожоги от сигарет, затушенных о кожу – от колотых, один особенно выпуклый тянется от тазовой кости, цепляет краешком бедренную артерию, и Генма мимоходом думает: _“Везучий сукин сын. Наверное, рядом был медик, вовремя перетянул, иначе он бы просто истёк кровью на месте”_. И сам удивляется тому, какой бурный внутренний протест вызывает в нём мысль, что Какаши Хатаке мог бы истечь кровью в каком-нибудь богом забытом лесу и так и никогда не оказаться у него в постели, с заложенным носом, высоченной температурой и таким же горячим желанием, чтобы он, Генма…

Не открывая глаз, Какаши слегка поводит плечами, подтягивает одеяло повыше, словно ему даже в его туманном забытьи неловко быть совершенно обнажённым, и притихает, только дышит ртом, тяжело и гулко. Генма откуда-то знает, чувствует – сейчас лучше не трогать, не совсем понимает почему, но всё же следует чутью – сдвигается в сторону, короткими вздохами успокаивая собственное бешеное сердцебиение, а немного погодя, осторожно кладёт руку ему на плечо. Какаши вздрагивает, но не отстраняется, а потом и вовсе робко, почти целомудренно, словно это не он с рычащими стонами только что тёрся об него горячим стояком, ласкается колючей щекой к ладони. Забывшись, Генма наклоняется к нему, чтобы поцеловать – совсем по-другому, не в бешеном угаре пульсирующего желания, а мягко, едва касаясь обветренных губ, расцвеченных лиловыми отметинами его зубов, так, как, наверное, надо было с самого начала, но Какаши прячет лицо в изгибе плеча, а потом и вовсе поворачивается спиной, и хрипло, смущенно выдаёт: 

– Я… извини, я не…

Молчание. Генма зачем-то ждёт продолжения, хотя тут и без него всё понятно.

– Да брось ты, нашёл за что извиняться, – так и не дождавшись, неловко отвечает он, откровенно не зная куда девать глаза, руки, самого себя, а главное – знание того, что скрывается не только под маской, но и дальше, и которое явно будет преследовать его не один день. Когда спустя пару долгих, накалённых до предела мгновений Какаши так и не поворачивается, ни единым движением не выдаёт намерения снова приблизиться, Генма выбирается из кровати. Идти с болезненно твёрдым стояком трудновато, но он всё-таки добредает до комода, достаёт оттуда первую попавшуюся чистую пару нижнего белья и какую-то майку, и, не глядя, кидает их в сторону кровати: 

– Это тебе, если вдруг захочешь переодеться. 

Одеяльный кокон подношение принимает и тихонько шепчет благодарности порядком усталым голосом. В Генме помимо физического неудовлетворения просыпается щемящая жалость – тяжелый же денёк выдался у бедняги, мало того, что расхворался, так ещё и едва не угодил в койку с первым попавшимся коллегой. В ответ на последнюю мысль в голову тут же противоречиво лезут неясные фразы, в которых Какаши по какой-то непонятной причине уверенно разрешал ему делать всё, что он захочет, но Генма решительно отметает их в сторону. Ему чётко сказали нет, и лезть снова – мерзость по меньшей мере, а по большей – подсудное дело.

Часы показывали четверть одиннадцатого, а значит, на работу собираться смысла уже нет. Генма падает на стул, за неимением сенбона, который кукует где-то в щели между кроватью и столом, закусывает губу, запускает пальцы в волосы и под безжалостно ярким светом настольной лампы пытается собрать мысли в кучу, но получается отвратительно. Чтобы отвлечься, он даже хватает первый попавшийся отчётик, начинает деловито шелестеть страницами, создавая иллюзию бурной деятельности, но ровные столбцы иероглифов безжалостно плывут перед глазами, сливаются в такую же ровную линию челюсти и абрис плеч, точки становятся родинками, алые росчерки официальных подписей режут усталые глаза, словно поблекший язык пламени на левом плече. Какаши сонно возится под одеялом, шуршит одеждой, молчит, и Генме сначала злится на него за это, но потом его тут же окатывает обжигающим стыдом – знал же, что дурацкая затея, и что грань слишком тонкая, и что можно одним неловким движением всё испортить, и всё равно повёлся, как сопляк. Он раздражённо хватает следующий отчёт, и в этот раз ещё и кисть – раз уж в штаб он сегодня не попадает, можно хотя бы выданные на руки документы до ума довести...

Через полчаса мучительных и безуспешных попыток занять чем-то руки Генма уверен – Какаши спит, блаженно посвистывая дырочкой в правом боку и заложенным носом. Тогда он с облегчением отпихивает в сторону так и не прочитанные бумажки, хватает с крючка на двери полотенце и халат и пулей вылетает из комнаты. 

В коридоре, как назло, прямо ему навстречу катятся Райдо и Аоба – явно шли с кухни, в руках стратегические запасы чипсов и солёных орешков, а в глазах – лукавинка. 

– Ну как, провёл нашему Какаши _оральную_ терапию? – хихикнул Райдо, завидев Генму, а Аоба подхватил: 

– Или, может, прочистил ему каналы более _инвазивными_ методами? 

– Шли бы вы к чёрту, оба! – рявкнул на них Генма, быстрым шагом проходя мимо и всем своим видом демонстрируя, что от следующей шутки у остряка действительно в зубах появятся промежутки. Скрываясь за углом, он уже не увидел, как Райдо и Аоба обменялись крайне удивленными взглядами. 

...В душевой было гулко, сыро и, главное, пусто. Генма впрыгнул в самую последнюю кабинку в ряду, с грохотом задвинул дверцу и, безжалостно выкрутив кран до упора в синюю сторону, шарахнул кулаком по кнопке душа. Его мгновенно окатило водой такой ледяной, что из груди невольно вырвался полузадушенный всхлип, но он упрямо подставил лицо упругим струям, от души надеясь, что хотя бы предельно низкие температуры вымоют из дурной башки все те навязчивые, дразнящие картинки, который его внутренний кинотеатр крутил на повторе. 

Лишь когда зубы начали стучать не хуже кастаньет, а пальцы ног потеряли чувствительность, Генме пришлось признать, что его план терпит сокрушительное поражение, но моральных сил злиться уже не наскребается. Вместо этого он просто добавляет горячей воды, закрывает глаза и снова как наяву видит – у Какаши узкие бёдра, тоже исполосованные тонкими ниточками шрамов, длинные ноги, одна согнута в колене, а в ложбинке одной из сухих косых мышц лежит, туго пульсируя покрытой блестящей смазкой головкой, большой ладный член, который хочется обхватить ладонью, а лучше губами…

И впервые с далеких подростковых дней Генма Ширануи, закусив губу от стыда и чтобы не стонать слишком уж громко, тайком дрочит в душе, привалившись спиной к холодному кафелю и ненавидя каждую секунду того, как его угораздило за один сраный вечер вляпаться по самое не горюй. Он думает о том, какой Хатаке, оказывается, сильный и хрупкий одновременно, думает о родинке под губой, о том, как он впускал в себя, как чутко отзывался на касания, как легко от грубых поцелуев и укусов на припухших губах расцветают синяки, и с горловым стоном кончает, когда вспоминает мимолетное ощущение тяжелой, шёлковой головки у себя в ладони. А потом долго стоит под горячим душем, дыша так, словно пробежал стометровку, и наслаждается ватной пустотой в голове.

Как ни в чём не бывало возвращаться в комнату, где мирно спит человек, на которого ты только что яростно дрочил в душе, было как-то невежливо, так что Генма с лёгкими яйцами и тяжелым сердцем решил, что переночует где-нибудь в другом месте. Он выключил везде свет, поставил у кровати полный стакан воды и прямо как был, в халате прошлёпал в комнаты к Райдо и Иваши, где вовсю шпарил обогреватель, а хозяева в компании Аобы были до смешного поглощены каким-то на редкость глупым фильмом про брачные танцы вампиров и оборотней вокруг уставшей от этого балагана человеческой девушки. 

Надменно игнорируя игривые вопросы и косые взгляды, Генма по старой памяти узурпировал софу в комнате Райдо и мрачно закутался в чужой плед (от давешнего ледяного душа слегка знобило). Краем уха вслушиваясь в доносящиеся сквозь толщу подушки пафосные фразы блестящего вампирского мужика, он вяло думал, что теперь уж точно обязан долго мучиться виной и бессонницей, как настоящий трагический герой, но вместо этого почти сразу провалился в дурацкий обрывочный сон, в котором он безуспешно спасал бесчувственного Какаши из мышеловок, а они продолжали захлопываться, оставляя на его теле один рваный шрам за другим.

***

Следующим утром Генма проснулся разбитым, как окна Академии после особенно удавшегося корпоратива. В носу хлюпало разверзшееся там за ночь болото, в висках гулко бухало, горло драло, как после того памятного похода в караоке-бар, где он, насосавшись до беспамятства, без особых угрызений совести посвящал одну фальшивую серенаду за другой зардевшейся от такого внимания Шизуне, и точно так же, как и после той пьянки, наутро ему хотелось просто закрыть глаза и, игнорируя чужие вопли, отключиться. Только в этот раз шум устраивала не обнаружившая себя с ним в одной кровати секретарь Хокаге, а Райдо, который уже в третий раз с возмущением требовал очистить помещение, ему, видишь ли, на работу нужно.

– Завязывай визжать, Намиаши, не дай Ками, ещё меня разбудишь, – морщась от противного лязга ключей на связке, которую Райдо демонстративно крутил на пальце, простонал Генма, гулко шмыгая носом из-под одеяла. – Не видишь, что ли, я рассадник чумы, холеры и оспы в одном флаконе, так что вали подобру-поздорову, пока я не отправил в атаку десант микробов.

– В больницу бы вам обоим, дебилы заразные, – пробормотал Райдо, и не обращая внимания на угрозы и жалобы Генмы, льющиеся непрекращающимся цветистым потоком, с лёгкостью выдернул его из-под одеяла и выставил за дверь со святым обещанием надрать ему задницу, если к их возвращению со смены он не приведёт себя в порядок. 

– Теперь я вижу, как мало для тебя значит дружба, – с надрывом прогундосил Генма в удаляющуюся спину Райдо. – Кстати, передай Шизуне, что я со вчерашнего вечера на больничном, а то она мне спинной мозг выгрызет, если узнает, что я волынил. 

– И правильно сделает, втык от начальства тебе не помешает, – мстительно хмыкнул Райдо.

– С другой стороны, если она узнает о моих прогулах, кто-нибудь может ей и о твоих с Аобой несанкционированных _“миссиях”_ на пляжи Страны Волн растрепать, – пригрозил Генма, зябко кутаясь в халат. 

– Крыса ты, Ширануи, – сдаваясь, закатил глаза Райдо, и, явно чтобы отвести душу, в зрелищном кувырке покинул здание через ближайшее окно. 

– В следующий раз не забудь его открыть, выпендрёжник хренов! – сипло завопил ему вслед Генма, кое-как уворачиваясь от дождя осколков, и спешно покинул сцену преступления, чтобы в очередной раз разбитое стекло вычли хотя бы не из его зарплаты. 

Помедитировав над своим неутешительным положением и всё ещё не испытывая никакого желания возвращаться в собственную комнату, Генма решил, что единственным, что может этот поганый день хоть немного поправить, будет ведёрная кружка крепкого кофе, и в темпе несчастной сопливой гусеницы потащился на кухню, от всей души рассчитывая никого там не застать. Но, разумеется, у судьбы и её кузена злого рока на Ширануи были свои планы.

Судя по быстрому, почти незаметному движению кистью, Какаши чуть не пролил на себя кофе, когда из дверного проема на него уставилась неприглядная утренняя реальность в количестве одного красного носа, пары красных несчастных глаз и хаотически торчащих волос, которые от близкого ночного знакомства с подушкой высохли крайне экзотическими завитками. Сам Хатаке выглядел не в пример лучше и значительно трезвее, чем вчера вечером – полная униформа, о стрелочки на рукавах можно порезаться, в видимом глазу – привычная прохладная отрешенность, которая, правда, сменилась чем-то подозрительно похожим на панику, когда Генма, выворачивая челюсть в страдальческом зевке, переступил порог и, кратко отсалютовав в пространство, направился к кофемашине. 

Пока древняя развалюха урчала, шипела, хрустела какими-то невидимыми сочленениями и угрожающе тряслась, Генма и Какаши изо всех сил демонстрировали друг другу, что люди они занятые и на праздные разговоры времени у них нет – Какаши, хлюпая и обжигаясь, пытался как можно быстрее влить в себя добрые пол-литра предательского кофе, а Генма в своей самой расслабленной манере опирался локтём о стенку холодильника, басовито насвистывал сквозь зубы и вообще делал вид, что кроме него тут никого нет. 

Поэтому когда в кухню в компании панибратского _“Чё, мужики, завтракаете вместе?”_ и медвежьего зевка ввалился Асума, Генма и Какаши одновременно подпрыгнули и в унисон отчеканили: 

– Мы не вместе!

– И никто не завтракает, Сарутоби, хватит уже к чужим бутербродам примазываться, – фыркнул вдогонку Генма, но тут же, полностью дискредитируя весомость своей претензии, тоненько чихнул в рукав. Какаши виновато покосился на него, выплеснул почти полную чашку в раковину, и, с хирургической тщательностью натирая её мыльной губкой, предложил: 

– Если хочешь, Асума, можешь доесть мои – я спешу.

Генма злорадно отметил, что говорит Хатаке всё ещё слегка в нос, а звёздочки сосудов в уголке глаза бледнее не стали, но, судя по внятной речи и знакомому бесстрастному тону, как минимум лихорадка сошла на нет. Конечно, оставался ещё и очень важный вопрос того, что из вчерашнего он помнил и насколько хорошо, но виски у Ширануи ломило так противно, что он лишь безразлично дёрнул плечом и уткнулся носом в чёрную бурду в кружке, радуясь, что хотя бы сегодня не чувствует её дивного запаха. 

Асума радостно сгреб две словно по линейке отрезанные половинки сэндвича с тарелки, угнездил их во рту и, нечленораздельно, но с энтузиазмом поблагодарив Какаши за его неслыханную щедрость, с кухни слинял. Генма проводил его удаляющуюся фигуру усталым взглядом и решил было последовать примеру, но на пороге кухни его догнало собственное имя, сказанное неловко и почти неслышно, так, что будь у него слух похуже…

– Генма. – говорит Какаши на выдохе так, как будто сдаётся. Словно Генма выиграл у него спор, положил на лопатки на тренировке или выхватил из-под удара, который бы точно если не убил, то покалечил. Словно знает, что даже несмотря на уязвленное достоинство, на болезненную гордыню, на видимых два метра общей кухни, а на деле бесконечные километры, между ними - сказать нужно. Генма замирает спиной. Снова его очередь ждать. 

– Нам нужно поговорить про вчера, – Генма малодушно думает, что если сейчас перенести ногу через порог, то тяжелые слова Какаши продолжат падать в пространство, словно галька в тёмный колодец, но уже без него, и если он их не услышит, это значит, что их и не случится. Но он лишь сжимает тёплую ручку кружки покрепче и поворачивается. К чему бы то ни было – но лицом.

Какаши стоит прямо, смотрит так же, а горячая вода, исходя паром, бьется о стенки так и не домытой чашки, переливается через края, пузырится в раковине, а он, кажется, совсем не обращает внимания, даже почти не моргает. Генма уже видел его таким пару раз – не украшенный запятыми зрачок начинает чуть подёргиваться в такт алому собрату под хитай-ате, ленивое веко наползает ещё сильнее, челюсти под маской (мысль, что эти острые изгибы вчера были обнаженными и мягкими в его ладони, режет неожиданно больно) решительно сжата. Он не знает, лестно ему или страшно оттого, что этот казалось бы ничего не значащий разговор на кухне общаги Какаши Хатаке воспринимает так же серьёзно, как настоящую неучебную тревогу. 

– Надо, так говори, – наконец бросает Генма, прислоняясь к косяку. Какаши раздражённо щурит глаз, словно кот, которого щёлкнули по носу, но голос у него неизменно ровный: 

– Я вчера… вёл себя непростительно. Я хочу извиниться за всё то, что наговорил и сделал. Давай просто оба забудем это, как страшный сон, и…

– И попробуем не доводить обычную простуду до такого состояния? – хмыкнул Генма, беспечно почесывая в затылке и стараясь, чтобы пальцы не слишком уж дрожали. – Да не вопрос, Хатаке. Просто в следующий раз не падай мне прямо в руки так, как будто у тебя на меня планы.

– Не буду, – коротко пообещал Какаши, и, поколебавшись, добавил: – Спасибо. И ещё кое-что…

– Не волнуйся, про лицо твоё я тоже никому не расскажу, – сдерживаться становится всё труднее, но Генма всё же расплывается в ядовитой усмешке и хлёстко добавляет: – Много чести. 

Словно в его выпрямленном до хруста позвоночника ещё остается пространство для манёвра, Какаши вздрагивает, как от удара, вытягивается в струночку и холодно кивает. 

– И правда. Хорошо. Я тебя больше не держу, Ширануи.

– Мы одного ранга, Хатаке, так что можешь в будущем держать не только руки, но и язык при себе, – Генма и сам не знает, почему ему так хочется ужалить побольнее - может быть, потому что какой-то части его непременно хочется убедиться, что под всем этим напряженным, холодным и непроницаемым всё ещё теплится хоть что-нибудь из вчерашнего – хоть искорка, хоть отблеск, что угодно. В голове раздражающими смазанными виньетками встают тёплые губы, смешная редкая щетина, сорванный, тихий голос, и от них хочется завыть и шарахнуть кулаком по штукатурке до отрезвляющей алой полосы на костяшках. А лучше не по стене, а по чьей-то смазливой, наглой, гордой роже. 

Но мы же взрослые люди. Генма кривится в ухмылке, потому что ненавидит эту фразу, но сегодня она даже немного успокаивает. И именно потому что мы взрослые люди, Какаши Хатаке, оставайся тут, на кухне, в компании своего неразбитого носа, своих дурацких тайн и своего невыносимого одиночества.  
А я пойду к своему. 

...Когда где-то дальше по коридору хлопает дверь, Какаши всё ещё стоит над раковиной и сжимает вентиль крана с такой силой, что белеют костяшки. Разбиваясь о стальные стенки раковины, раскалённая вода плюётся обжигающими брызгами, которые красными точками оседают на обнажённых запястьях, но он лишь невидяще смотрит в искажённое отражение своего лица, бесконечно сбегающее в сток, и стоит так, пока на кухню не заходит Ибики. 

– Я смотрю, горячую воду снова дали, – говорит тот наконец. 

Какаши со скрипом закручивает кран и не проронив ни единого слова, выходит прочь. Тепла в комнатах он не замечает, потому что его знобит едва ли не сильнее прежнего.

***

Сенбон обнаруживается под кроватью, облепленный лохмотьями пыли и крошками. Генма пару секунд смотрит на иглу, а потом решительно зашвыривает её на стол, хотя и знает, что без сенбона быстро искусает губы до крови. Но не плевать ли? Конечно, плевать. И чтобы обыграть бессознательные рефлексы, непонятно кому назло тут же впивается в нижнюю крепкими белыми зубами и не останавливается, пока на языке не растекается знакомая тошнотворно-металлическая краснота.

К полудню мир плотно затягивается колышущимся сероватым маревом, похожим на подтухшую овсянку, и Генма уже не совсем отличает его от терпкого дыма половины пачки скуренных сигарет, который сонно висит где-то в районе щиколоток. Окно распахнуто, и на узком подоконнике едва хватает места для него самого, переполненной пепельницы и неясного раздражения, от которого хочется то ли швыряться тарелками, то ли удавиться. Ледяной ноябрьский ветер упрямым лбом бодает занавески и пробирает до костей, и так легче притворяться, что нет у него никакого жара, и насморка никакого нет тоже, а это значит, что вчера в его кровати не было никакого Какаши Хатаке, и поэтому злиться тоже нет никакого смысла.  
Вот только восхитительная по своей простоте страусиная схема ухода от проблем, за которую Ширануи раньше мог ручаться головой, почему-то не работала, а мысли вместо этого заторможенно ездили по одним и тем же рельсам, начиная со станции _“Я же сказал, что тебе - можно. Меня - можно”_ и до конечной где-то между торчащими бедренными косточками, которые, он уверен, остро и покорно легли бы ему в ладонь, сложись бы ну хоть что-нибудь иначе. 

Когда за окном сгущаются чернильные неприветливые сумерки, Генма всё ещё сидит у открытого окна в одной футболке, отхлёбывает отвратительный ледяной кофе и курит взатяг чёрт знает какую по счёту в отместку самому себе. Видит Ками, есть в мире лишь две вещи, которые он от души ненавидел: болеть и влюбляться, а уж комбинация из обоих оказалась и вовсе невыносимой. И лишь когда трясти начинает так, что даже поднести зажжённую сигарету ко рту без того, чтобы не спалить к чёртям всю общагу, становится проблематичным, он неохотно сползает с подоконника на кровать, небрежно опрокидывает пепельницу куда-то вниз на облезлый газон и уже собирается закрывать окно, когда рука в чёрной перчатке без пальцев выныривает из стылой темноты и крепко вцепляется в раму.

– Пошёл к чёрту, – ни к кому особённо не обращаясь, сипло говорит Генма, и мстительно выдыхает последнюю затяжку в синеватую тьму за окном. 

– Выглядишь неважно, – отфыркивается тьма в ответ, постепенно обретая скулы, копну серебристых непослушных волос и неодобрительно сощуренный глаз-бусинку. – Пустишь? 

Генма мерит его острым взглядом из-под припухших век, качает головой и уже собирается сказать что-нибудь в меру едкое, когда Какаши вытягивает из-за спины пакет, источающий влажный пар и восхитительный запах жареной свинины, и поспешно добавляет: 

– Если ты собираешься столкнуть меня вниз, знай, что вместе со мной погибнет вот этот восхитительный рамен от Ичираку, который я, между прочим, купил специально для тебя!

Будь Генма в полном здравии и с привычно полным баком язвительности, то он бы, конечно, только фыркнул и с какой-нибудь фразой вроде _“Я тебе что, Узумаки, чтобы лапшой меня покупать?”_ невозмутимо захлопнул бы окно, оставив Хатаке куковать снаружи на карнизе, пока не превратится в подставку для голубиного помёта. Было бы даже забавно послушать, как он стучится в стекло с другой стороны. Но после целого дня бесцельного сидения на подоконнике сил у Генмы не осталось даже на самую захудалую остроту, а сведённый судорогой желудок при упоминании аппетитно пахнущей взятки воодушевился так, что от его громогласного урчания поморщились оба. 

– Заходи, – наконец махнул рукой Ширануи, спрыгивая с кровати и уныло шлёпая к выключателю. – Только на простынях не наследи, мне тут ещё спать.

– Нам. – поправил Какаши, каким-то непостижимым образом мгновенно оказываясь в комнате, держа в одной руке сандалии, а во второй - исходящий ароматным паром пакет с раменом, а когда Генма удивлённо оглянулся на него, словно само собой разумеющееся, пояснил: – Нам спать. Не тебе.

– Неплохая попытка, Хатаке, – растравленные сигаретами и болезнью связки слушаться отказывались, поэтому Генма сипел, как старый патефон, и точно так же как и патефон, сразу же вредно завёл пластинку, которую никто не хотел слушать: – Что-то утром ты не горел желанием снова оказаться со мной в одной кровати.

Вместо ответа Какаши по-хозяйски зашвырнул обувь в угол у двери, осторожно поставил контейнеры с раменом на стол, а потом, деловито похлопав себя по бокам, под неодобрительным взглядом Генмы начал выгружать из бесчисленных карманов жилета свой джентльменский набор: две упаковки жаропонижающего, какие-то пастилки кислотно-жёлтого цвета, толстую плитку шоколада с орехами и, наконец, из-за пазухи – диск в цветастой обложке, который, впрочем, тут же перевернул лицом вниз. 

– Это на потом, – таинственно пояснил он, и, торжественно вынув из креплений для кунаев две пары одноразовых палочек, помахал ими в воздухе: – Ну что, ужин готов, прошу к...эээ…

Генма хмуро наблюдал, как Какаши со смесью растерянности и лёгкой брезгливости окинул взглядом его холостяцкую берлогу, где на тряпку и швабру, а также мытьё посуды по большей части смотрели косо, и молчаливо ждал. Ждал, что до Хатаке дойдёт очень много вещей сразу – начиная с того, какие они бесконечно разные, заканчивая тем, что Генма ему не старлетка, у которой в глазках мгновенно проступают звёздочки и забываются все обидки, стоит объекту вожделения только появиться на горизонте в компании ужина и шоколадки. Слава Хашираме хоть до цветов и бутылки шампанского не додумался, вот тут бы Ширануи точно выпер его на карниз, пусть это даже грозило бы ему голодной смертью от обморожения. Так что помогать Какаши с его брачными танцами Генма был совершенно не намерен – в голове, судя по ощущениям, работала дюжина отбойных молотков, а опухшее горло и без того к разговорам не располагало.

Какаши, так и не дождавшись от Генмы никакой реакции, тяжело вздохнул, почесал в затылке и объявил: 

– Ну, раз ты всё упрямишься, то вот тебе твоя порция – ешь, пока не остыло, а я пока начну разгребать твоё…

– Моё что? – сварливо отозвался Генма, тем не менее, позволяя вручить себе палочки и рамен, усадить на постель и закутать в многострадальное одеяло.

– Твоё...жилище, – дипломатично выкрутился Какаши, закатывая рукава и обнажая знакомые Генме жилистые предплечья, иссечённые молочными лентами шрамов. – Такое ощущение, что до тебя здесь жили скунсы, страдающие водобоязнью.

– Уборщикам слова не давали, – огрызнулся Генма с набитым ртом, неохотно признавая, однако, что горячая еда понемногу смягчала его воинственные настроения.

В следующие полчаса Ширануи пришлось на своём опыте убедиться в том, насколько Какаши помешан на чистоте, а также с детским восторгом выяснить, в каких неожиданных местах имеет обыкновение скапливаться грязь и с каким неподдельным возмущением Хатаке на неё реагирует.

– Кто бы мог подумать, что на шкафы и сверху садится пыль, – ехидно заметил он в ответ на четвертый мучительный чих Какаши, который лишь прохрипел, спрыгивая с колченогого стула:

– Скажи спасибо, что у меня нет аллергии, поросёнок ты несчастный. Ладно, завтра зайду ещё раз, но уже с более серьёзными намерениями, а пока, – и он широким жестом обвёл значительно посвежевшую комнату, из которой пропала большая часть немытых тарелок, каждая из которых постепенно начинала превращаться в новую разумную цивилизацию. – вот тебе второй примирительный подарок, а сейчас будет третий…

С этими словами он подобрал со стола загадочный диск и принялся возиться со стареньким проигрывателем, который Генма когда-то выиграл у Аобы в карты, и с тех пор пользовался им в общей сложности раза три. Пока Какаши сражался с пожилой техникой и сдавленно ругался, Генма сполз с кровати, прошлёпал босыми ногами к дивану и с большой осторожностью водрузил себя на него. В висках всё ещё стучало, потолок покачивался, но глядя на то, как всегда подтянутый и холодный Хатаке, которого, казалось, от всего остального мира отделяло прозрачное стерильное стекло, вдруг сидит на его усыпанном крошками полу в своих неизменных тёмно-синих штанах, смешно ворчит, а к шее липнут мокрые то ли от пота, то ли от ноябрьского дождика серебристые пряди, Генму прошибает колючим разрядом, который начинается в озябших пальцах ног и кончается в макушке, и он откуда-то совершенно точно знает, что так ощущается счастье. И оно такое шипучее и искристое, что даже назвать себя идиотом влюблённым получается не сразу.

Экран телевизора загорается синим, который тут же сменяется кислотной розовизной – _“Приди, приди, рай”_ умоляет жирный жёлтый шрифт, а гладколицые и конфетно-прекрасные актёр и актриса сливаются в трепетном поцелуе на фоне одутловатой луны. Гаснет свет, и Какаши плюхается на диванчик рядом с ним – в розоватых отблесках заставки Генма внезапно осознаёт, что маски на нём нет, и прежде чем успевает одёрнуть себя, с жадностью умирающего от жажды приникает взглядом ко всему, до чего только может дотянуться: свежевыбритым щекам, тонкому носу, усталым глазам и бледным губам с аккуратным тёмным пятнышком под ними, которое сейчас теряется в тени, но Генма точно знает - оно там есть. И это знание бьёт под дых не хуже целого взвода вооружённых самураев. 

На экране под романтичную гитарную музыку кружатся сияющие сердечки, а они молчат вдвоём – Какаши, внезапно оробев, смотрит куда-то в сторону, нервно перебирает пальцами обмотку на бедре, а Генма ловит взглядом всё то, что просмотрел в первый раз: оспинки на подбородке от сошедших юношеских прыщиков, тонкие морщинки между бровями, длинные, чуть загнутые пушистые ресницы, которые сейчас нервно трепещут и то и дело взмывают вверх, когда Какаши поднимает глаза. И все эти детали, на остальных его знакомых совершенно обыденные, в розовой темноте его прокуренной общажной комнаты кажутся каким-то кощунственным откровением. 

– А всё потому что я трус, Генма, – внезапно хрипло говорит Какаши наконец, словно продолжая давно начатый разговор и с удивлением смотря на истрёпанные концы эластичного бинта, зажатые между его нервными пальцами. – Сегодня утром? Я струсил. Потому что вчера...я помню не всё, но я помню, что мы… что я… в общем, не так я хотел… да и вообще, не то чтобы я хотел, если честно…

– Хорош бормотать, Хатаке, – сипло оборвал его Генма, который между топтанием на месте и атакой в любой ситуации бы выбрал атаку, – ну струсил и струсил, бывает. А сейчас-то зачем пришёл? Гостинцы притащил, в свинарнике моём прибрался, теперь вот, кино показываешь? Зачем это всё? 

– Не знаю, – нервно ломая пальцы, признался Какаши, а у Генмы внутри снова раздражающе трескаются какие-то хрупкие, хрусткие вещицы с острыми краями.

– Что, вину заглаживаешь? Чисто по-дружески? Или что? – слова спотыкаются на губах, из-за простуженного горла выходит почти грубо. 

Какаши молчит, трёт шею, косится испуганно и виновато, словно первогодок, принёсший из Академии первый неуд. А потом качает головой: 

– Не по-дружески. Но это не отменяет того, что это действительно по моей вине ты весь в соплях…

– Романтично подводишь, продолжай, – буркнул Генма, поспешно засовывая вынутый было платок поглубже в карман. Интересное дело – даже в розоватых отсветах экрана щёки Какаши начинает отчётливо заливать алой краской, а тот самый клык с щербинкой нервно прикусывает нижнюю губу.

Внутри довольно рычит что-то, чему хочется взять его тёплые щёки в ладони, уверенно потянуть на себя, собственнически коснуться языком ещё не сошедших со вчера лиловых теней на губах, может быть даже запустить руку в отросшие пряди на затылке, сжать в кулак, слегка натянуть, чтобы открылась напряжённая мускулистая шея… боги, как же интересно, был ли у него кто-то ещё до, или нужно будет нежно и терпеливо растягивать его пальцами в первый раз, зацеловывая задыхающийся, умоляющий рот и сведённые судорогой плечи?.. Думать о чём-то другом, кроме его светлой кожи, испещренной старыми шрамами, узких бёдрах и том, как от возбуждения он почти перестаёт дышать, становится крайне проблематично, а уж то, что Какаши говорит после, и вовсе посылает сердце в головокружительный галоп.

– Весь день сегодня, как дурак, только и думаю о том, как ты… – румянец становится почти угрожающим, и следующее слово Какаши выдыхает почти неслышно, благо, слух у Генмы отменный: – _пахнешь_. И какое у тебя лицо красивое. И какие хищные глаза становятся, когда ты… в общем… и я не знаю, как со всем этим быть, потому что я никогда…ни с кем... понимаешь?

Первый инстинкт Генмы мощный, нутряной, жадный – схватить, повалить на живот, укусить-лизнуть за ухом, поймать чужой стон ртом, но он усилием воли останавливается. Так не начинают, так продолжают, а Хатаке бы сначала хоть со словами толком разобраться. Поэтому он спрашивает как можно спокойней: 

– А от меня-то ты чего хочешь? 

Какаши вздрагивает, как от удара, рука легонько дёргается вверх, словно чтобы поспешно натянуть маску повыше, но потом вновь бессильно падает на колено. Когда он поворачивается, глаза у него как талая весенняя вода - полные надежды и колючих льдинок. Генма чувствует, что в зависимости от его ответа любая из сторон может с лёгкостью перевесить.

– Для начала - поцелуй, – говорит он, и не двигается, смотрит только - напряженно, почти вызывающе. Мол, давай, покажи, что ты тоже в деле, сделай шаг. 

Генма колеблется ровно секунду. На ум приходят и некрасивая утренняя сцена, и то, что амурная репутация у Хатаке не самая лучшая, и что придётся огибать бесконечные острые углы и подбирать слова… а потом вспоминает, что не замуж же, в конце концов, он его зовет. Вспоминает, как он тёплый, светлый и смешной, когда никто не видит. Вспоминает это сосущее чувство в груди, когда он сказал, что стоит забыть всё, как страшный сон. И подвигается ближе, отпускает себя ровно на половину длины поводка.

Какаши реагирует на его касания, как диковатый бездомный пёс на огонь – то, что с ним происходит, его одновременно завораживает и пугает. Генме приходится физически прижать его к спинке дивана, чтобы он перестал нервно вертеться и инстинктивно, почти жалобно отворачивать лицо. 

– Всё ещё хочешь, чтобы я поцеловал? – басовито мурлычет Генма Какаши в шею, вдыхая запах дыма, дождя и сладковатого яблочного кондиционера для одежды, и от всей души надеясь на…

– Да, – тихонько, но твердо отвечает Какаши, а потом сам неловко прижимается холодными губами к щеке Генмы, втягивает носом воздух и выпускает его сквозь стиснутые зубы призраком стона. – Ты _так_ пахнешь, Ширануи, ты сам-то хоть в курсе, как…

– Нет, – честно отвечает Генма и ловит его полураскрытые губы своими. 

Поцелуй получается смазанным, жадным и, кажется, бесконечным – Генма сдерживается, нежнит, ставит мягкие влажные отпечатки на подбородок, носогубную складку, а Какаши, наоборот, глухо стонет ему в рот, лихорадочно и неумело лезет языком, подставляет припухшие, разукрашенные фиолетовыми следами губы.

– Мы так никогда не выздоровеем, если бесконечно будем передавать эту бациллу друг другу, – хрипло фыркает Генма ему в подбородок. Какаши зарывается носом в светло-русые волосы за ухом и философски шепчет: 

– А тебе не наплевать? 

И тут же добавляет с ноткой лёгкого недовольства, от которого зверюга внутри начинает рычать ещё голоднее: 

– Ты со мной осторожничаешь.

– Осторожничаю, – сипло признаётся Генма, проводя большим пальцем по мокрым, чуть блестящим от слюны чужим губам. – А что, не надо? 

Какаши краснеет ещё гуще, но мотает головой, отчего серебристые растрёпанные пряди падают на глаза, и Генме немедленно хочется сделать с ним кучу вещей, на которые в приличном обществе посмотрели бы косо. 

Он делает только одну – задирает ему оба запястья за голову, крепко кусает за нижнюю губу, так, что следы вчерашнего наливаются злым багрянцем, вырывая из груди сдавленный вздох, в котором желания и боли поровну, а потом оставляет целую цепочку ярких лилово-алых следов от челюсти до ключицы, и шалеет от того, как Какаши задыхается, подставляется и стонет. И не что-нибудь, а его, Генмы, имя. А потом добавляет и слово, от которого способность мыслить отшибает начисто. 

– Был у тебя кто-нибудь до меня? – как-то само собой слетает с губ, и Генма почти жалеет об этом – но Какаши лишь смотрит исподлобья, опускает ресницы и кивает. 

– Давно. И больно. 

Оттого, как вздрагивает его голос, Генме хочется засунуть тому ублюдку в жопу что-нибудь похлеще обычного члена. Он подцепляет Какаши пальцем за подбородок, встречается с ним глазами: 

– Слушай сюда, Хатаке... 

– Какаши, – немедленно перебивает тот. – Мы же не на службе.

– Прости, привычка, – ухмыляется Генма. – Так вот. Всё будет, как ты захочешь, понятно? Если скажешь остановиться – я остановлюсь. Если скажешь прекратить – вернёмся, вон, к твоим второсортным романтическим комедиям, никто тебе и слова не скажет.

– Ничего они не второсортные! – возмутился было Какаши, но тут же смекнул по кислому лицу Генмы, что основной посыл был в другом. – Понял. Но, слушай, Генма…

Генме всё это время кажется, что каждое новое выражение его лица, как свет, падающий на старую пленку, втравливается ему в память – вот стонет, вот хмурит брови, а вот усмехается с хитринкой и говорит: 

– Слушай, Генма, ещё кое-что – я тогда имел в виду, что сказал. Вчера, то есть. Тебе я разрешу сделать с собой всё, что угодно. _Вообще всё_. Потому что я так _хочу_. Понимаешь?

И хотелось бы сказать, что после этой фразы у Генмы ещё осталась хоть малейшая способность соображать, но все знают, что бывает за дачу ложных показаний. Достаточно лишь отметить, что Ибики, живший по соседству, под конец вечера начал отбивать ложкой по батареям траурный марш под аккомпанемент яростно стучащей о стену спинки кровати, а глубокой ночью, когда Какаши уже безмятежно спал, по обыкновению подложив сложенные лодочкой ладони под щёку, Генма рассеянно наматывал на пальцы отросшие серебристые пряди на макушке, смотрел в окно и всерьёз размышлял, как бы так половчее разобраться с трубой центрального отопления, чтобы Какаши приходил к нему вот так греться каждый вечер.

У него уже, впрочем, начало закрадываться смутное подозрение, что, возможно, дело было совсем не в трубе.


	2. II. Осеннее обострение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Моя дорогая BlueHydra посчитала, что для полного счастья Генме, Какаши и читателям не хватило горяченького, а я от себя решила, что в таком случае доведу людей не только до оргазма, но и до другой финальной точки. 
> 
> Вся эта глава писалась под последний альбом Дуа Липы, который крутился у меня в наушниках почти в двадцатичетырехчасовой ротации, так что я очень рекомендую приложиться для атмосферы.
> 
> А если вам вдруг интересно, каким мне видится Какаши в контексте этого фанфика, то вот арт, который checks all my boxes: https://twitter.com/matsumoto_92/status/1332336045233344513
> 
> Приятного прочтения и, конечно же, не оставляйте авторку грустить в безотзывном пространстве.

Болезненно чуткий сон ⎼ проклятие каждого хорошего шиноби, и, хотя Генма страдает бессонницей и кошмарами меньше любого среднестатистического джонина, даже самые тихие шорохи безжалостными сигнальными кострами сразу же вспыхивают в затуманенном сознании. Слева мягко шуршит одеяло, и Генма, не открывая глаз, молниеносно выбрасывает в сторону ладонь, сжимает до хруста, дёргает и выворачивает ⎼ и только после удивленного выдоха и своего имени, произнесенного знакомым тихим голосом, окончательно просыпается. Растрепавшиеся за ночь светло-русые пряди раздражающе лезут в глаза, и он нетерпеливо отбрасывает их с лица.

Под пальцами ⎼ узкое запястье Какаши, голубоватая венка бежит, огибая косточку, и слегка вздрагивает ударами пульса, в незашторенное окно бьёт не по-осеннему ослепительное солнце, лужицами обжигающего тепла расползается по его вытянутым ногам, юркими зайчиками взбирается на бёдра и отбрасывает нежные полупрозрачные блики на лицо. Какаши лежит на спине, и приподнявшись на обоих локтях, с интересом изучает своё обнажённое тело ⎼ вернее, изучал, до тех пор, пока на его руку не покусился предположительно спящий сосед по кровати. Генма встречается с ним глазами, в которых поровну сонной истомы, удивления и настороженности, и вместо того, чтобы отпустить, стискивает крепче, тянет к себе, и чувствует расползающееся по венам знакомое электрическое покалывание – то, как Какаши охотно подаётся навстречу, немедленно отзывается в памяти смазанными, обжигающими картинками вчерашнего, которые обрушиваются на него с деликатностью горного обвала. Поэтому расслабить судорожно сжавшиеся челюсти получается далеко не сразу – Генма напоминает себе об общепризнанной пользе дыхания через нос, когда Какаши касается тёплыми губами его подбородка и говорит чуть хриплым со сна (или от вчерашних стонов, _твою-то мать_ ) голосом: 

⎼ А ты дёрганей, чем я думал. Ещё и во сне разговариваешь. 

Уровень мозговой активности у Генмы по утрам равняется гордому нулю, поэтому Какаши мог бы с таким же успехом сейчас громогласно призывать к порядку своих сопляков, читать по ролям телефонный справочник или рассуждать о влиянии флуктуаций местной валюты на сроки финансирования конохских оборонных программ – Генма бы лишь так же кивал в ответ с крайне вдумчивой складкой между сдвинутых бровей и совершенно, абсолютно не пялился, как подросток.

Позолоченная утренним солнцем кожа на просвет матовей и молочней обычного, и у Генмы на секунду нехорошо дрожит под грудиной – перегнул, _чёрт_ , всё-таки перегнул, да? Оно и неудивительно, учитывая, как его вчера накрыло, но оттого не менее неуютно ворочается внутри что-то скользкое и виноватое – тело Хатаке на его простынях кажется полотном сумасшедшего импрессиониста. Густо-лиловые, почти чёрные отметины тянутся от паха по бедрам вверх, перемежаясь тревожными ало-синими ребристыми полукружьями глубоко отпечатавшихся укусов, на запрокинутой шее с обеих сторон расцветает целая клумба разномастных кровоподтёков, а вокруг запястья, до сих пор крепко зажатом в кулаке, чётко проступают тёмные бусины отпечатков его собственных пальцев. И против воли окатывает удушливой, ослепительной волной, от которой хочется немедленно натворить ещё как минимум столько же глупостей, как и вчера вечером. Поэтому Генма профилактически закатывает себе губу и мысленную затрещину, силой отрывает жадный взгляд от двух багровых, зализанных, искусанных пятен на его груди и замечает, что Какаши наблюдает за ним с кривоватой, непонятной усмешкой. Желание немедленно ткнуть его лицом в подушку ведёт себя, как свеча на ветру – то угасает, то почти бесконтрольно взвивается так, что сердце спотыкается неровными сериями в груди.

⎼ Что, нравлюсь тебе такой? ⎼ размыкаются его губы, а вместе с ними расходятся и трещинки вокруг припухлостей, старых и новых, в глубине которых на мгновение блестит влажным и остро-алым. 

_Такой_. Тёплый и взъерошенный со сна, лукавый, словно бесёнок, совсем не похожий на тот всегдашний отстранённый фасад, который ты обычно презентуешь чужим? Меченый так, что теперь каждый сантиметр кожи кричит о том, что ты кому-то принадлежишь? Или, может, откровенно забавляющийся тем, как меня от тебя _ведёт_?   
Генма, не раздумывая, на все три отвечает утвердительно. От последнего по бёдрам вверх взбираются обжигающие мурашки.

Какаши тем временем поднимает свободную руку и осторожно, на пробу касается подушечкой указательного пальца шеи, а потом кидает на него такой взгляд, от которого пустота в черепушке отзывается оглушительным звоном – Генме тут же хочется предупредить, сказать, не надо, на тебе же тогда и вправду живого места не останется, если я сейчас снова, но лишь захлёбывается словами и зачарованно следит. Какаши ощупывает особенно цветистый рассадник синяков под ухом, шипит – то ли от боли, то ли от удовольствия, то ли от того и другого сразу. И смотрит, смотрит из-под розоватых припухших век и будто присыпанных инеем ресниц так цепко и испытующе, словно Генма снова зелёным салажонком прискакал к нему на экзамен, а не трахал его вчера так, что общага целый столовый гарнитур о батареи расколотила.

⎼ А тебе нет? ⎼ в тщетной попытке скрыть то, до какой ручки его доводит такой Какаши Хатаке, осторожно откликается Генма, но пальцы всё же разжимает. Запястье Какаши медленно и как-то лениво выскальзывает из его хватки, он кладёт прохладную ладонь Генме на грудь, путается ломкими нервными пальцами в волосах (от этого продирает так, что с загривка едва ли не искры сыплются) и снова с этим чёртовым непроницаемым выражением таращится на свою кисть, словно тяжелые фиолетовые бусины следов у него не _под_ кожей, а _на_ ней, как браслет.

Душное марево возбуждения понемногу сходит на нет, а по хребту холодными липкими лапами крадётся тревога – что, действительно перестарался? Не понравилось? Жалеет? Бить будет? От последней мысли и неуловимого холодка между ними, беспокойный ум чутко вскидывается, и Генма почти на автомате тактически оценивает ситуацию _(от захвата уйти перекатом на пол, не смотреть в глаза – шаринган, где-то на столе валяется забытый с вечера сенбон…)_ , но тут же досадливо морщится. 

Была, конечно, мизерная вероятность того, что бумажный кораблик нежных девичьих представлений о сексе двух мужиков, которые в Хатаке взращивали эти его второсортные бульварные романчики, вчера ночью трагически затонул после столкновения с айсбергом неприглядной реальности, но, с другой стороны, в достаточно обширной генминой практике ещё никто не пытался наутро запросить возврат за низкое качество предложенного удовольствия.   
Претензии за то, что он, пожалуй, был даже чересчур хорош – это было, не без того (Генма удерживается от того, чтобы мысленно не приосаниться), но и этим чаще грешили обманутые женихи с чешущимися кулаками, рыдающие невесты с мамами гренадёрского телосложения и прочие представители благородного рода рогоносцев, так что риск того, что Хатаке самолично кинется на него с кунаем наперевес из-за пары засосов, равнялся нулю. Хотя… он снова скользит взглядом по пламенеющим следам зубов на мочке уха и усмехается. 

Возможно, Какаши досталось самую чуточку больше, чем его предыдущим пассиям _(вместе взятым)_ , но это, конечно же, исключительно потому что чёртова штабная работа способствовала не только развитию плоскостопия задницы, но и служила великолепной возможностью потренироваться в монашеском воздержании. Не с сенсеем же по подсобкам тискаться, честное слово. И дело было, разумеется, вовсе не в том, что Генма вчера на секунду всерьёз задумался о цене ювелирных украшений, когда лежал между разведённых коленей Какаши Хатаке и, испытывая собственную выдержку на прочность, ласково и медленно растягивал его пальцами, молол какую-то чушь о том, что он аккуратненько да осторожненько, а Какаши глянул на него, как сейчас, из-под влажных слипшихся ресниц и выдохнул: _«Генма, я не хочу осторожно. Я хочу так, чтобы от меня наутро ничего не осталось»_.   
Как показало, собственно, утро, Генме не нужно было повторять дважды.

Из сумбурных воспоминаний его вырывает смешок – раздражающе высокомерный, как Хатаке умеет, но через раскрытые губы, с придыханием, так, что каждый нерв в теле напоминает о своём существовании острым уколом, и Генма снова высоковольтный проводник, и в его фокусе только одно. Только один.

У Какаши в глазах – дерзкая смешинка, когда он опускается на спину и обеими руками с нажимом ведёт по пульсирующим дорожкам на бёдрах, со свистом выдыхает сквозь зубы, а Генма почти чувствует во всем теле то же, что и он – разряды тупой, свербящей боли, которая утихает, когда давишь достаточно долго, и немедленно возвращается, как только снимаешь руки, туго и горячо бьётся под кожей в такт всё ускоряющемуся ритму сердца. Какаши бросает короткий взгляд из-под светлых ресниц, словно проверяет, смотрят ли на него, и в этом взгляде такая гремучая смесь жгучего стыда и приглашения, что Генма невольно дёргает головой и закусывает щёку изнутри так, что на языке немедленно расплываются соль и железо. С ним таким хочется непозволительно медленно и тягуче – чтобы видеть, как смущение в светло-серых глазах перекидывается в ртутное обжигающее желание, чтобы он шептал, задыхаясь, о тех жадных и бесстыдных вещах, которые хочет его тело, и заливается от этого уже знакомым ало-розовым. Но пока рано. Генма облизывает пересохшие губы и игнорирует знакомую тяжесть в паху. Рано. 

⎼ Ещё раз, ⎼ приказывает он, подвигаясь ближе, пока его уже заинтересовавшийся происходящим член не упирается Какаши в бедро, и решительно отбрасывает в сторону одеяло, запутавшееся между их телами. 

Какаши вздрагивает от хриплого голоса, от шелкового тепла на коже, оттого, как не по-осеннему жаркое солнце лижет его обнажённое тело и жадно подаётся навстречу, но Генма ловко перехватывает его руки и с силой возвращает их на оставленные вчера дорожки. Они сталкиваются взглядами, Какаши дрожит ресницами, закрывает глаза, но повинуется: уже увереннее ласкает обеими руками налившиеся цветом синяки, засосы, укусы на бёдрах и тихонько стонет, словно на пробу – выходит сипло, дрожаще, так, как нужно. Идеально. Словно поймав ритм, он елозит открытыми ладонями по болезненно чувствительным отметинам, а потом ещё раз, и ещё, толкается бёдрами и полувставшим членом в воздух, и стонет так сладко и так умоляюще, что у Генмы и самого начинают трястись руки, а сознание заволакивает приятной дымкой – предвестницей полного отключения всех сетей. Но пока абонент ещё доступен, Генма жадно следит за тем, как Какаши медленно тянет тонкие пальцы по торсу вверх, по единичным отметинам на поджаром, сухом прессе, которые на фоне молочных росчерков шрамов кажутся целыми галактиками, осторожно касается саднящих, алых сосков и сипло охает оттого, каким оттягом они отзываются во всем теле, и его член, лежащий в ложбинке между животом и бедром, упруго вздрагивает. Пульс снова выстреливает куда-то в стратосферу.

Рано.

⎼ Ещё. Выше.

Какаши обнимает себя ладонями за плечи и, почти жалобно заломив брови, гладит чуть выпуклые горячие следы на ключицах, осторожно ведёт по шее, вплетает пальцы в густые жёсткие пряди на затылке, мелко вздрагивая от колких, тягучих укусов боли. Да, а ты думал – Генме не видно, как выглядит его загривок, но судя по тому, как стонал, почти кричал Хатаке вчера, когда он собственнически вбивался в него сзади, периодически собирая его разъезжающиеся колени резким укусом, там явно простиралось мрачное кладбище капилляров. Отзвуки его боли бухают между бёдрами требовательной тяжестью, и Генма добавляет контраста – кладёт руку ему на острую тазовую косточку, и легонько щекочет самыми кончиками пальцев границу между покрывшейся сонмом мурашек белой кожей и расплывшимися пятнами. Какаши тут же дёргается, словно к нему внезапно подключили все двести двадцать: распахивает глаза, почти интуитивно исступлённо ластится к его руке, смотрит умоляюще, и пальцы почти сами тянутся стереть прозрачно-предательскую капельку смазки на его твёрдо стоящем члене, отправить её в рот, одним движением задрать ему ноги выше головы… 

_Рано_. 

А потом, конечно же, Какаши полностью рушит его партию тем, что прячет голодные глаза за подрагивающим кружевом белых ресниц и говорит осипшим голосом: 

⎼ Слабовато вчера постарался, Ширануи. Не разгуляешься. Может… 

Генма готов поклясться, что Какаши сейчас держит эти жгучие слова на языке, шалея от собственной наглости, и наблюдает за ним почти с благоговейным восхищением. Хатаке явно ничего не делает наполовину, а ещё слишком быстро учится, чересчур охотно ныряет в приветливо распахнутые ворота горячечного безумия, а уж дразнит так, будто в жизни больше ничем другим и не занимался. Правду говорят – талантливый человек талантлив во всём. И Генма может со всей уверенностью заявить, что вот этот конкретный талантливый человек со этими оленьими глазами и закушенной губой очень скоро допрыгается.

Какаши выдерживает почти драматическую паузу, отчего Генме на секунду кажется, что его всё-таки сейчас шарахнет сердечным приступом, а потом открывает глаза (зрачки – штормовым жарким морем на половину радужки) и шепчет дьявольски тихо: 

⎼ Может, повторишь?

Горло рвёт чем-то средним между стоном и рыком, когда и так державшуюся на честном слове резьбу у Генмы срывает полностью. Первый поцелуй выходит смазанным, неловким, чересчур порывистым – он буквально влетает челюстью Какаши в лицо, тот отстраняется, фыркает негромко, но тут же тянется за добавкой. Безошибочная собачесть его повадок доводит Генму до трясучки, потому что он даже не целуется, а лижется – мокро, бесстыдно, жадно, ведёт горячим языком по шее за ухом, шумно выдыхает в волосы и довольно урчит, словно сытая псина. Они оба пахнут вчерашним поздним душем, разворошенными простынями и нахальным солнцем, но Генма знает, что Какаши чует на нём что-то ещё, и это что-то заставляет его ненасытно ластиться к ладоням, шее, ложбинке между ключицами, дышать неровно и тяжело, словно уровень кислорода в комнате падает с каждым вдохом, и нужно непременно успеть надышаться. Особых надежд на то, что у него в крови циркулирует какой-то редкий афродизиак, от которого члены клана Хатаке складываются штабелями, Генма не питал, но то, как Какаши, поскуливая, зарывался носом ему в волосы и выныривал оттуда с таким счастливым и пьяным лицом, словно занимался поджигательством на плантациях марихуаны, льстило несомненно. И не только льстило. Натурально сводило с немногочисленного оставшегося ума. 

Тёплой ладонью он поглаживает Хатаке по отросшим прядям на затылке, тянет к себе, словно бы для того, чтобы поцеловать, тот доверчиво прикрывает глаза… и мгновенно оказывается на простынях лицом вниз. Генма сгребает серебристые волосы на затылке в кулак и, не церемонясь, оттягивает назад так, что Какаши выгибается в пояснице, глухо стонет с закрытым ртом и просит почти беззвучно, сам ещё не зная, о чём: _«Пожалуйста»._ Но Генма лишь твёрдо вжимает его в кровать, вздёргивает за волосы ещё выше и, наклоняя голову в разные стороны, с медицинской тщательностью осматривает дело рта своего. 

Несмотря на заявления Хатаке, потрудился он вчера, конечно, на славу ⎼ на шее и плечах маслинами вспухают самые настоящие гематомы, пока бледно-голубые и с виду весьма невинные, но он по опыту знает, что такие болят сильнее и сходят дольше. При мысли о том, как Какаши захлебнётся собственным всхлипом, если цапнуть его сейчас прямо за вот эту, на трепещущей от напряжения струне сухожилия, продирает до пяток, и истекающий смазкой член тычется уже чуть ли не в пупок. Неимоверно хочется бросить все прелюдии и вытрахать из него возможность говорить, думать, быть, так, чтобы их обоих было с простыней ещё часа два не собрать, но Генма, усмиряя свою всегдашнюю горячность, тяжело дышит через нос и отпускает его – разжимает пальцы, снимает колено с лопаток-вороньих крыльев. Хатаке ему явно спасибо не скажет, если он ему не только всю тушку разметит, но и задницу порвёт, так что полегче на поворотах. Да вот только полегче с ним, не определившимся ещё, смущается он или уже нет, не получается совсем.

 _Что ты делаешь со мной, Хатаке, что же ты, мать твою несомненно замечательную, творишь,_ беспомощно думает Генма, и, склонившись к его уху, шепчет хриплым, срывающимся от возбуждения голосом:

⎼ Руки держать вместе и так, чтобы я видел, ясно? 

Снизу затихли, пытаясь справиться с заполошным, поверхностным дыханием, а потом осторожно поинтересовались: 

⎼ А что ты собрался делать? 

⎼ Арестовывать тебя за хранение тяжелых тупых предметов, что ж ещё, ⎼ хмыкнул Генма и, твёрдо пресекая дальнейшие упражнения в остроумии, прильнул губами к вытянутому лиловому пятну прямо у основания черепа, широко мазнул языком раз-другой, горячо выдохнул в затылок, ловя крупную дрожь и с удовлетворением наблюдая, как изящные пальцы судорожно сжимаются в кулаки, комкая простыню. Вдыхает поглубже густой запах у корней волос и давит вибрирующий в глотке стон – Какаши сейчас больше пахнет им, чем самим собой: его мылом, его простынями, его кожей, даже сигаретным дымом немного, и он почти перестает различать, где проходит граница между их телами. Да это, собственно, и несущественно, потому что самое позднее через десять минут они будут одним многоруким и многоногим рычащим чудовищем, и это знание прошибает так, что он глухо стонет Какаши в шею и слышит ответ сорванным, ломким голосом.

Игнорировать то, как тот дрожит всем телом и, тонко поскуливая, несмело толкается бёдрами туда, где этому только рады, становится всё сложнее, поэтому Генма сползает на постели чуть ниже и оглаживает обеими руками его бока, с неудовольствием цепляясь за торчащие костяшки рёбер. _Вобла ж ты сушеная,_ думает он неодобрительно, _вот закончу делать из тебя честного джонина и целый месяц будешь питаться одними свиными шкварками, честное слово._

Заправив волосы за уши, Генма горячим языком чертит влажную дорожку вдоль ложбинки позвоночника, широко, размашисто, выдирая из груди Какаши протяжный стон, в котором угадываются невнятные обрывки слов, соскальзывает в тонкий изгиб поясницы и пробует на вкус смешные неглубокие ямочки, горьковато-солёные от испарины. И чем ближе лицо Генмы оказывается к его ягодицам, тем туже сжимаются тощие, жилистые бёдра под руками, пока Какаши не начинает трясти от напряжения, но молчит он по-партизански, только шумно дышит носом и, судя по заливающей шею и плечи краске, заправски краснеет. А ещё обиженно айкает, когда Генма отрывается от его спины и легонько шлёпает открытой ладонью по заднице, расцвеченной синеватыми разводами вчерашних восторгов: 

⎼ Ну чего ты? Расслабься, это ж просто язык, а не отбойный молоток.

⎼ Ага, отбойный молоток у тебя пониже, ⎼ чуть дрожащим, но от этого не менее язвительным голосом отзываются из недр подушки и, Генма, хрюкнув, шлёпает уже по другой ягодице, но посильнее, и наслаждается сдавленным шипением, представляя, как колкие мурашки разбегаются от места удара по его телу. 

⎼ А ты чего-то с утра разговорчивый, Хатаке. Если хочешь, могу тебе рот чем другим занять…

Говорит и сглатывает вязкую слюну, когда вспоминает, как старательно, хоть и кривовато Какаши вчера насаживался нерастянутой глоткой ему на член, постоянно вскидывал вопросительные, шальные глаза, отличник хренов – хотел, наверное, чтобы его взяли твёрдой рукой за затылок, направили, показали, как нужно. Но Генме было, честно признаться, совсем не до того, чтобы заполнять развернутую форму обратной связи с указанием слабых и сильных сторон техники, потому что он большей частью просто сидел, дышал ртом, так, что запотевали стёкла, и изо всех сил пытался не кончить от трех фрикций, как сопливый пятнадцатилетка. 

Открывавшийся вид тоже делу не помогал, потому что Какаши, сам того не осознавая, был в тот момент самым прекрасным и самым блядским зрелищем во вселенной. Подсвеченный сзади густой маджентой от уже наполовину погасшего экрана, в одной чёрной безрукавке и трусах, он почти бессознательно дёргал бёдрами в такт движениям члена во рту и, по-собачьи поскуливая, тёрся упругим стояком о его, Генмы, ногу, отчего того сносило прямиком в гостеприимные объятья чёртовой бабушки. А уж рот у Хатаке оказался не только не в меру болтливым, но и горячим, мягким, на удивление податливым и…

К удивлению Генмы, взъерошенный серебристый затылок только отрицательно дёргается, и хочется исключительно из вредности поставить его на колени – ровно до того момента, пока он не выдаёт вымученно нейтральным тоном, которым обычно говорят о погоде с нелюбимой троюродной тётушкой: 

⎼ Лучше трахни меня, пожалуйста. Неважно, чем: языком, пальцами или… ⎼ с разбегу спотыкается о слово «член» и замолкает. Генма, с трудом затолкав едва не вырвавшийся молодецкий гогот обратно под рёбра, следит за тем, как смущение вновь ало-розовым наползает на плечи, и предательски молчит.

Тогда Какаши слегка подается на один бок, поворачивается в профиль, и у Генмы снова заходится всё в груди так, что он начинает всерьёз задумываться о планировании профосмотра на предмет выявления скрытых сердечных заболеваний. На лице у Хатаке играет очаровательный пунцовый румянец, в глазах, кажется, сейчас выступят слёзы, да и весь он со своими пушистыми пепельными космами сейчас похож на донельзя смущённый зефир. Разговоры про _это_ – вообще не твой конёк, да, мой хороший? Ничего, сейчас всё поправим.

Генма садится, скрестив ноги, прикладывает сложенные вместе ладони к губам и всем выражением глубочайшей сосредоточенности, приправленной щепоткой неизбывной мудрости, которое он обычно приберегает специально для совещаний Совета Джонинов, показывает, что готов слушать. Какаши закатывает глаза, фыркает и пихает его ногой в бок: 

⎼ Ширануи, а можно без детского сада?

⎼ Мы оба мужчины, думаю, волноваться не о чем, ⎼ скалится Генма, чем заслуживает ещё один тычок, на этот раз повыше. ⎼ И вообще, понежнее с реквизитом, Хатаке, я же могу и передумать.

⎼ Ну да, конечно, ⎼ скептически кривит губы Какаши и, сглотнув, кивает на крепко стоящий член, который пачкает Генме внутреннюю сторону бедра прозрачной густой смазкой, ⎼ учитывая то, как у тебя… ну… в общем…

⎼ Да-да? ⎼ Генма, ухмыляясь, поигрывает бровями и бёдрами, и совершенно не скрывает того, насколько его забавляют безуспешные попытки Какаши, полыхающего всё более агрессивными помидорными оттенками, совладать с непривычным вокабуляром. Возможно, была своя правда в том, что ему когда-то давно ставил на вид Ибики – даже между потрахаться и поржать Ширануи всегда выберет последнее. По крайней мере, поначалу.

Какаши пару раз открывает рот, пыхтит, а потом бросает на него взгляд, полный самого что ни на есть щенячьего отчаяния, и Генма решает на этот раз сжалиться если не над ним, то хоть над собой и своими причиндалами, к которым, казалось, привязали две трехтонные гири. Он снова с нажимом гладит его ягодицы, разводит их в стороны, отчего Какаши вновь почти на одних инстинктах скользит ему навстречу, и лукаво подмигивает: 

⎼ Ну, раз словами не получается, давай попробуем на языке жестов: скажи-ка мне, как ты отнесёшься к тому, если я сейчас поступлю с твоей задницей как-то так… 

Генме нравится, что Какаши смотрит, а ещё больше нравится то, как – он лениво кладёт указательный палец в рот, лижет с причмокиванием, позволяет тонкой нитке слюны сбежать по подбородку и протянуться вниз и наслаждается тем, как клык со щербинкой только глубже впивается в и так разодранные в кровь бледные губы, а бёдра приходят в движение и судорожно трутся о простыни. Какаши прячет пылающее лицо в изгибе плеча, гулко стонет, но Генма тут же локтём прижимает его крестец к постели и елейным голосом замечает:

⎼ В следующий раз нужно всё-таки будет тебя связать, а то многовато самодеятельности.

Какаши вздрагивает, почти жалобно выгибается в пояснице, и Генма уверен, что их только что посетила одна и та же мысль – о том, как сумасшедше его белокожее, сильное тело будет смотреться в прихотливых узорах алой верёвки, а главное – как покорно он позволит накидывать на себя тяжелые шершавые петли, затягивать, там, где ему, Генме, захочется… От этого ведёт и полоскает, а в паху нарастает горячая пульсация, когда он наконец отвечает:

⎼ Да…пожалуйста, ⎼ и умоляющие нотки у него в голосе и глазах уже не напускные, а настоящие. От Какаши Хатаке, который лишь колоссальным усилием воли удерживается от того, чтобы не перекатиться на спину, задрать коленки к ушам и умолять о том, чтобы его трахнули, что-то внутри торжествующе ревёт и пытается вывернуться из стремительно ослабевающей хватки самоконтроля. От Какаши Хатаке, которому, как выяснилось, нравится быть таким послушным, почти _ручным_ , нравится, чтобы его брали сзади, небрежно ткнув лицом в простыни, кровь упруго разлетается по венам жгучими шариками нитроглицерина. 

Генма мог бы с ним ещё жёстче, благо, учитель у него был хороший и на диво безжалостный, но что-то его останавливает. Возможно, как раз это непривычное, безоговорочное, беззащитное доверие, которым в Конохе никто не разбрасывается и которого от Хатаке он и подавно не ожидал, особенно так быстро.  
Это сбивает с толку, и по-хорошему было бы нелишним пораскинуть мозгами на эту тему, но Генма лишь честно признается себе, что именно это у него сейчас получается хуже всего и вместо ответа ложится между его приглашающе разведённых ног и не терпящим возражений тоном приказывает: 

⎼ Руки на плечи, задницу расслабить и получать удовольствие. 

Какаши сдавленно хихикает в подушку, но каким-то шестым чувством (и Генма с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы мысленно не сказать «жопой») чует, что на этот раз всё серьёзно – замыкает ладони в замок на затылке, и назад подаётся послушно, даже слишком. Генма с трудом спасает нос, для проформы кусает его за твёрдое бедро, ставит свежий красный засос так близко к яйцам, что Какаши вздрагивает и поеживается, а потом разводит ягодицы и пару секунд любуется, мягко массируя большими пальцами. А потом лижет – сразу широко, размашисто, мокро, от мгновенно подтянувшихся яиц до самого входа. И чего, спрашивается, так зажимался ⎼ на вкус он соль пота, горечь жёсткого лавандового мыла и мускус, дрожит, стонет от малейших прикосновений, раскрывается навстречу так жадно, как будто всегда это умел. Его уже хочется не просто раскрыть, а сожрать со всеми потрохами, и Генма приближает себя к этой цели как может – будто случайно цепляет зубами расслабившийся, чуть припухший после вчерашнего вход, с замиранием сердца ловит отдалённые, словно долетающие сквозь толщу воды, всхлипы, сдавленное шипение и собственное имя с протяжной, задыхающейся, полной мольбы «а» на конце. Он откликается на каждое движение языка, на каждый выдох, каждое движение пальцев, вскидывает бёдра, сбиваясь в безумный, неровный ритм, а кровать надрывно взвизгивает старыми пружинами, и это, кажется, превращает каждое прикосновение для него в касание калёного железа. 

Слюна течёт по подбородку, между ягодиц, капает по промежности, Генма чувствует, как он открывается ещё шире, как податливо и легко края расходятся под его языком, когда он скользит им внутрь, раз, другой, ещё. _Сука,_ задыхаясь, думает он – то ли междометие, то ли определение, _да тебя ж даже тянуть почти не нужно, ты уже готов._  
Он решительно подцепляет Какаши ладонью за плоский, сухой живот, сейчас словно сведённый судорогой, и дёргает вверх – тот поначалу не понимает, чего от него хотят, но потом послушно (какой же ты податливый, чувствительный, как обнажённый нерв, чёрт) встаёт на разъезжающиеся, трясущиеся колени и локти, смотрит через плечо, и в глазах у него дурное, первобытное _«хочу»_. Мокрые искусанные губы, беззвучно шевелясь, складываются в такую пошлость, что становится невыносимо – смешно и горячо. 

Тяжело дыша, Генма смачно плюет на пальцы левой руки, приставляет один ко входу и сиплым, незнакомым голосом командует: 

⎼ Зад пошире и не вздумай жаться мне сейчас, понял?

⎼ Поня-а-а…а! л, ⎼ тихонько выстанывает Какаши уже тогда, когда его насквозь пробивают двумя пальцами, а он насаживается по наитию – неумело, рвано и жадно. Генма сразу берёт бешеный ритм, потому что яйца тянет так, что он уже готов выть, а Какаши подмахивает ему трясущимися бёдрами, давится протяжным стоном, когда пальцы внутри находят и жёстко, требовательно ласкают гладкий бугорок. Его рука дёргается было к собственному члену, с которого смазка уже свешивается прозрачными нитками, но ладонь Генмы предупреждающе обжигает его ягодицу, а хриплый голос звучит непривычно зло и хлёстко:

⎼ Не помню, чтобы разрешал тебе, Хатаке. Руки!

В уголках серых глаз теперь действительно показываются слёзы, и Какаши пытается выпрямиться, пытается собрать в кучу дрожащие колени, но пальцы Генмы с каждым хлюпающим толчком безжалостно находят простату, и его прошивает болезненным удовольствием насквозь, до чёрных мушек перед глазами, до сдавленного рыдания, уже дрожащего в глубине тяжело вздымающейся груд. Одних пальцев становится невыносимо мало, хочется, как вчера, чтобы его разрывало, распирало чужим горячим членом изнутри, и Какаши выдаёт заплетающимся языком, уже совсем не думая о том, что говорит: 

⎼ Генма… хочу тебя…внутри…пожалуйста?

От робкой вопросительной нотки в конце Генма вздрагивает, стискивает челюсти и добавляет ещё один палец. Для такого смазки уже маловато, и Какаши жалобно взвизгивает от очередного резкого тычка, а Генма, не сбиваясь с садистского, ровного, ритма, свешивается с постели, одним махом сгребает с пола откатившуюся на каком-то этапе ночью полупустую бутылочку и серебристый квадратик. Пальцы выходят из растянутого отверстия с пошлейшим чавканьем, и Какаши продирает дрожью до самых позвонков, шея и уши тут же вспыхивают рубиновым. Генма зубами раздирает упаковку, дрожащими руками раскатывает резинку по члену и, давая себе волю, ещё пару раз сильно проводит ладонью от корня до головки, жмурясь от непозволительно кусачего удовольствия. А когда открывает глаза, то видит у Какаши в лице настолько непритворную обиду («а как же я, я же весь…»), что никакой стоящий колом член не мешает ему прыснуть со смеху: 

⎼ Видел бы ты свою физиономию, Хатаке, ей-богу, ⎼ мурчит он, бесцеремонно подтягивая Какаши к себе за бёдра, пробно тычется стояком в его широко раскрытый, мокрый, бесстыдно алый вход и тут же поспешно отстраняется, когда тот пытается пустить в себя сразу, с размаху, почти насухую, и голос тут же отдаёт жесткой ноткой, оттенённой ещё и тем, что ему самому хотелось бы этого до дрожи: 

⎼ Ты вроде такой умный, но иногда такой дурак, Хатаке! Мы тут для чего полчаса телились – чтобы ты себя сам порвал? Ты, блин, куда-то торопишься? 

Какаши в полной прострации автоматически мотает головой и думает только об одном – об этом туго покачивающемся члене у собственной задницы. Если он куда-то и торопится, то только туда. Снова окатывает душным стыдом и таким же острым возбуждением, и он подставляется, скулит и шепчет едва слышно «Ками, давай быстрее».

Смачно хлюпает смазка, которой Генма торопливо обливает всё, что попадается под руку, пустая бутылочка гулко стукается об пол и закатывается под чьи-то сброшенные вчера штаны, а Генма наконец пристраивается сзади, поплотнее упирается коленями и говорит, задыхаясь, но очень серьёзно: 

⎼ Ещё разок для Копирующих и особо одарённых ⎼ будешь торопиться и лезть не по делу, в следующий раз будем трахаться в честь твоего пятидесятилетнего юбилея, когда трещины заживут. Поэтому просто будь послушным мальчиком, потому что это у тебя охренительно хорошо получается, а мне сносит башню начисто, и всё будет отлично, договорились? 

А потом выдерживает короткую паузу, мажет шальным взглядом по профилю Какаши, которому в тот момент кажется, что он сейчас либо кончит, либо сдохнет, третьего не дано, и тихо шепчет: 

⎼ Можно? 

Стыдно, конечно, что эта фраза так въелась в подкорку, и Генма чувствует себя не разумней той подопытной псины, на которой ставили эксперименты психопаты из Деревни Кровавого Тумана, когда Какаши выдыхает едва слышно: 

⎼ Тебе – можно.

Первый толчок пробный, входит неглубоко, едва ли по головку и тут же назад, но Генма уже и сам готов скулить оттого, какой Хатаке узкий, горячий и как невыносимо давит на готовый взорваться член. Каково самому Какаши он предпочитал не думать, потому что всё легкое, поджарое тело под его руками ходит ходуном, а выдохи вырываются из груди смесью всхлипов и стонов. Генма прикусывает губу до стального привкуса. Хороший. Послушный.

 _Мой_.

Член внутри ходит туго, тягуче, невыносимо хочется, нужно ускориться, но нельзя, потому что Какаши под ним зажимается, вздрагивает, закусывает ребро ладони, чтобы не кричать. Медленнее. Ещё. 

⎼ Не дави… так, ⎼ хрипит Генма, и силой гнёт его в пояснице. ⎼ Свободнее. Дыши. 

Давление лишь усиливается, и каждый медленный толчок становится такой невыносимой, взрывоопасной пыткой, что Генма в полузабытьи сгребает Какаши за шею, чувствует под пальцами хрупкий дрожащий островок кадыка, другой рукой дёргает его на себя за бёдра и шипит: 

⎼ Поясницу вниз, задницу вверх, Хатаке, ⎼ и для усиления эффекта небрежно ласкает свежие, горячие синяки под пальцами, потому что вязкие волны удовольствия бьют в голову не хуже алкоголя, и он пьян. Он пьян этим сладким ожиданием, тугой, тощей задницей и тем, как послушно Какаши, всхлипывая, выгибается ему навстречу. Вот так, мой хороший. Умница. Ещё чуть-чуть. Ладони сами выламывают его вниз до упора, и гибкая спина под пальцами дрожит от напряжения.

_Иди сюда._

Когда он наконец одним слитным движением вбивается по самые яйца, у Какаши вырывается даже не стон, самый настоящий крик, и Генма на мгновение оседает назад, чертыхается про себя, снова чувствует склизкого спрута под рёбрами – всё-таки порвал, что ли? Но потом Какаши подается назад, чуть ли не валится на него, привстаёт на коленях и умоляет свистящим шёпотом: 

⎼ Не могу…больше… Генма… пожалуйста…

Генме больше ничего и не нужно ⎼ он вновь решительно толкается в горячее, раскрытое, упругое, ещё раз, быстрее, подтягивает Какаши к себе, и вот они уже оба стоят только на коленях. Какаши разгоряченной, потной спиной прижимается к его груди, а Генма подхватывает его под мышки обеими руками, прижимает к себе и широкими мазками языка собирает с плеч и шеи испарину, зализывает уже налившиеся синяки и укусы, ставит новые поверх, отчего Хатаке в его руках дёргается чуть ли не конвульсивно, глаза закатываются от сменяющих друг друга одуряющих волн боли и удовольствия, а его багровый член с мокрой головкой влажно шлёпает по животу в такт толчкам. Пружины стонут и жалуются вместе с Какаши, и Генма мимолетно вспоминает, кто же там живёт за стенкой, чтобы потом украдкой извиниться, но когда до него доходит, сумасшедшим, ослепительным жаром прошивает вдвойне – но он, конечно же, даже под страхом смерти бы в этом не признался.

Вместо этого он крякает от напряжения, выдёргивает правую руку из-под плеча Какаши и на выдохе коротко бросает ему в ухо: 

⎼ Рот. 

Какаши послушно размыкает губы и с наслаждением вылизывает его солёные, жёсткие пальцы, уверенно забирает в рот по костяшку и даже начинает мелко двигать головой, словно отсасывая кому-то, и Генме в лицо бросается, кажется, вся кровь, которая не ушла в член, потому что одна только мысль о том, чтобы делить его… Он вталкивается жёстче, бёдра с оттягом бьют по подтянутым ягодицам, и Генма уже даже не кусает, а вгрызается в чужое плечо, и сам себе удивляется – стареет, что ли? Были времена, когда ничто не могло привести его в приподнятое (во многих смыслах) расположение духа вернее, чем два разнополых спутника и час времени, но с Хатаке всё совсем по-другому. С Хатаке голову поднимает ревнивое, жадное желание обладать, заклеймить так, чтобы любая сука знала – он принадлежит ему. Ему одному. 

Генма выдёргивает мокрые пальцы из полуоткрытых в стоне губ и прижимает к ним целую ладонь: 

⎼ Оближи.

⎼ За-зачем? ⎼ даже в своей благостной прострации изумляется Какаши. Генма лишь загоняет член поглубже, чтоб неповадно было задавать глупые вопросы, и через силу усмехается сквозь неумолимо накатывающее _(какой же ты узкий, твою мать, это ж какие яйца надо иметь, чтобы с тобой трахаться, исчадие ада)_ : 

⎼ А что, тебе насухую нравится? 

Какаши тут же довольно жмурится, высовывает язык и по-собачьи широко лижет ему ладонь, тыкается острым носом в основание пальцев, и Генме кажется, что он сейчас абсолютно позорно согнётся пополам и кончит с пронзительным стоном, потому что каждое касание горячего языка шарашит по обнажённым нервам, как солёная вода по свежим царапинам. 

Когда Генма берёт его член в руку, собирает ладонью полупрозрачную смазку и начинает быстро и безжалостно надрачивать ствол, Какаши выгибается, как марионетка в руках искусного кукловода, толкается ему в кулак с остервенением, похожим на помешательство, и выстанывает его имя до тех пор, пока оно не становится просто набором букв. Внутри он пульсирующий, горячий, пускает в себя до упора, и Генма с силой кусает припухшие губы, чтобы не сбиться с ритма, но вскоре всё равно проваливается раз, другой, замирает, зажмурившись до белых кругов перед глазами – его кроет, и остановить эту волну он уже не может, лишь беспомощно шепчет Какаши в ухо: 

⎼ Я сейчас… ты…как? 

Ответом ему служит протяжный, утробный стон, переходящий в тонкий скулёж, и в ладонь плещет тёплым и вязким, а потом ещё раз, и ещё, а Хатаке в его объятьях немедленно превращается из человека в студень, запрокидывает голову ему на плечо, и из одного из закатившихся глаз на одно бесконечно долгое мгновения в сознание впивается колкий водоворот стремительно вращающихся запятых на алом. Виски словно пропарывает тысячью раскалённых игл, и одновременно Генма чувствует, как вокруг его члена сжимаются мышцы, туго, невыносимо, и это сводит с ума. В глазах темнеет, в ушах стоит голос Какаши, он в последний раз вбивается по самый корень, и всё внизу живота взрывается удовольствием настолько острым, что Генма с гортанным рычанием тоже выплескивается внутрь и замирает, часто дыша пересохшим ртом в искусанное плечо и на всякий случай крепко зажмурившись. Кто ж его знал, что когда Хатаке кончает, рабочий день у его шарингана только начинается.

Мышцы медленно наливаются ватой и свинцом, и Генма, всё ещё крепко прижимая к себе Какаши, валится на бок, утыкается лицом в щекотные серебристые пряди, и рваными выдохами в затылок отсчитывает каждый затухающий отблеск оргазма. Какаши вытягивает затёкшие ноги, льнет горящей щекой к его предплечью, сладко притирается ближе, а потом пару раз на пробу сжимается, отчего Генма глухо стонет и лениво прикусывает то, до чего может дотянуться – паршивец, знает ведь, какой он сейчас чувствительный… В отместку он с силой проводит влажными пальцами по уздечке медленно опадающего члена, безжалостно проворачивает кулак вокруг головки, и Какаши тут же дёргается, недовольно и возбуждённо. То-то же. 

Когда отпускает, Генма медленно выскальзывает из него, сдирает резинку и, небрежно затянув горловину узлом, швыряет в сторону мусорного ведра, от всей души надеясь не промахнуться. Какаши всё ещё лежит на боку, дышит часто, но, кажется, улыбается краешком ярких, боже, каких же ярких губ, которые сейчас кажутся отражением алой завитушки на плече. Генма приникает к его горячему, часто вздымающемуся животу и длинными мазками языка собирает подсыхающие капли. Хатаке горьковатый, маслянистый и вкусный настолько, что по спине снова бегут знакомые мурашки, и Генме приходится напомнить себе, что им не семнадцать, и даже уже далеко не двадцать пять, так что пора бы и честь знать. 

Какаши щурится сквозь щелку ленивого века, тянет его за запястье к себе и утыкается носом в ключицы, смешно морщась от шерсти, лезущей в ноздри: 

⎼ Никогда бы не подумал, что ты такой медведь, Ширануи.

⎼ К зиме готовлюсь, чтобы не дрожать потом по чужим койкам, как некоторые тут цуцики, ⎼ парирует Генма, но скорее по привычке, потому что дурацкое пузырчатое чувство, которое так спутало ему карты вчера вечером, снова решает показаться без объявления войны. Тёплая тяжесть Какаши, который умиротворённо дышит ему в грудь и доверчиво льнет щекой, кажется, прямо к сердцу наживую, бархатные лучи совсем офонаревшего солнца на разгорячённой коже _(ты, блин, светило, ты в курсе, что декабрь скоро?)_ , а впереди целый день блаженного ничегонеделания, может быть, даже в компании Хатаке, если тому взбредёт в непредсказуемую пепельноволосую башку остаться – и всё это слишком хорошо. До мерзкой тревожной дрожи под ложечкой.

Если жизнь шиноби его чему-то и научила, то в первую очередь тому, что как только в памяти появляются вот такие замечательные моменты, к которым хочется возвращаться, обязательно по вселенскому закону подлости ловишь глазом вражеский кунай или глупо подрываешься на бумажной бомбе, которую любой первогодок Академии бы засёк. А они, персонажи этих замечательных моментов, потом всю жизнь таскают жухлые гвоздички тебе на могильный камень, еженощно в стылой темноте пустой постели грызут себя за вещи, которые совершенно очевидно не их вина, и крутят в голове и на языке горькие пилюли _«а что если бы…»._

И если сам Генма никогда не боялся смерти – ну, то есть, боялся в рамках социально приемлемого (да и те в Скрытых Деревнях были расставлены пошире, чем во всём остальном мире), то теперь всерьёз задумался, каково тем, кто остаётся, и даже после краткого мысленного эксперимента в глубине черепа противно засвербела надвигающаяся мигрень. И думает он совсем не о Хатаке в траурном наряде на своей могилке, Ками упаси, что ему, Генме в тёплом штабе сделается…  
 _«Хотя чёрный ему бы пошёл – да и шёл, наверное, если принимать во внимание его не самую веселую биографию…»_ , мелькает неожиданно чёрствая мысль, от которой Генма даже вздрагивает.   
Нет, думает он о себе – эгоистично, наверное, и неправильно, но если он чуть не скурил себя вместе с пачкой сигарет, когда живой и здоровый Хатаке дал ему от ворот поворот, то точно натворит импульсивных и никому не нужных глупостей, если в один совсем не прекрасный день Копирующего Ниндзя не спасут его тысяча позёрских техник и одолженный шаринган. 

Генма терпеть не мог двух вещей – болеть и влюбляться. И у него на то были хорошие причины – к счастью, если первое более или менее решило себя само, то второе явно усугубилось до такой степени, что он после шикарного горячего секса не думает вяло о том, чего бы такого сожрать, а холодеет, как идиот, от экзистенциального ужаса, да ещё и в компании героя влажных фантазий половины деревни. Бесшабашная натура бунтует и пытается вывернуться, но неизвестно когда наросший налёт тошнотворной взрослости всё продолжает нудно шелестеть на ухо о, чёрт их побери, привязанности, ответственности, обязанности и прочих -ностях, от которых гаденько ноют внутренности. 

Видимо, решив, что ему холодно, Какаши сонно тянет на них обоих сброшенное одеяло, ласково греет собой и узкими горячими ладонями на плечах, прижимается ещё ближе, так, что Генме хочется отстранить его и жалостно сказать: _«Ну куда ты, ещё немного, и в грудную клетку мне влезешь»_. А потом закончить потише: _«А знаешь, что херово? Если б ты этого захотел, я бы даже сопротивляться особо не стал»_. 

Слова цепляются за мысленные жернова, громыхают в них и отрезвляют не хуже кубика льда, спущенного по разморённому солнцем и чужими руками позвоночнику. Сопротивляться Генма перестал очень давно, и даже, если честно, радовался тому, что жизнь и невидимая рука разнарядок на персонал раскидали их по разные стороны баррикад – Хатаке как нельзя лучше прижился в активной службе, а ему было неплохо и в компании занудного сенсея, скучающего Райдо, вспыльчивой Шизуне и толстенного реестра, которым в зависимости от количества заказов иногда можно было прихлопнуться, как гробовой крышкой. Как-то приходилось смиряться с неприглядной реальностью того, что если ты не чёртов гений, у которого под ногами горит земля и трупы поверженных врагов, то лучше брать, что дают, и не корчить из себя героя, чтобы ненароком не стать расходным материалом. Генма, как уже было сказано, в землю не стремился от слова совсем, но были у него и другие причины, чтобы не гнаться за рангом – даже на проклятущую профподготовку на специального джонина он подписался только потому, что иначе Райдо бы выпил ему мозг через уши, и на этом бы не остановился. 

Изо всех этих красивых медалек, повязок и нашивок Генме в лицо скалились уродливые рожи с ними связанных обязательств, словно говорили: _«Ничего, перебесишься, сначала, вот, джонин, потом в начало пришпилим «специальный», а в завершение дадим тебе троицу сопливых дошколят и пошлём вас вчетвером убивать людей, это ли не идеальная карьерная лестница, смотри, только шею не сломай на ступеньках»_. И если Генма от всей души считал, что у беса в нём завода хватит ещё как минимум лет на десять, то вот на молодежь внимания и терпения у него бы точно не наскреблось – качественно научить он их мог бы только плохому, а уж уберечь от здоровенных злобных мужиков и баб, которые горели желанием порубить всё и всех вокруг в капусту своими смертоубийственными техниками… 

Иногда Генма всерьёз задавался вопросом, какого лысого хрена он вообще забыл в строю шиноби. Получалось у него, безусловно, неплохо, Воля Огня горела ровно, но вот со многими решениями аппарата Хокаге с высоты бóльшего количества прожитых лет, чем принято озвучивать в приличном обществе, соглашаться становилось всё труднее. Особенно если в поле зрения те, кого эти решения потрепали больше, чем его самого. 

Один такой сейчас нежился в его, Генмы, мягких объятьях, жмурился довольно, почти засыпая, и мог бы сойти за совершенно непримечательного гражданина, если бы не одно «но». Генма скользит взглядом по бесконечному плетению светлых полосок на его плечах и шее и, повинуясь безотчётному порыву, легонько ведёт большим пальцем по шершавому, плохо заросшему багровому шраму через левую глазницу. Далеко не первый, но один из самых важных и больных, да? Инициация, чёрт её побери. Тогда-то всё для тебя и началось, и продолжается по сей день. Ты, конечно, и сейчас джонин Хатаке Какаши, но тогда был скольки, двенадцати лет от роду? Зла не хватает.

Какаши немедленно вскидывает на него мгновенно просветлевшие нервные глаза, ищет что-то в лице и, видимо, не находит, потому что выдыхает, успокаивается, обнимает только чуть крепче. От столкнувшихся волн нечеловеческой нежности и слепого ужаса, поднимающего каждый волосок на теле дыбом, череп гудит, как пустой колокол, и немедленно тянет курить. К счастью, забытая вчера пачка и зажигалка так и лежат на подоконнике.

⎼ Ты не против? ⎼ Генма выпутывается из его объятий, и Какаши дует губы – совсем чуть-чуть, но Генме кажется, что притихший было с вечера бешеный фотограф в лабиринтах его извилин сейчас сломает затвор об изгибы этого капризного тонкого рта, который хочется тут же выцеловать в одну из его редких, несмелых улыбок. Вдогонку, как обухом, прилетает мыслью, что пора открывать шампанское – едва ли не в первый раз за всю историю амурных похождений наутро ему было искренне интересно мнение соседа или соседки по кровати об уместности его дурных привычек. 

⎼ Только не мне в лицо, ладно? ⎼ нехотя разрешает Какаши, подтягиваясь повыше на кровати и со вздохом наслаждения зарываясь в подушку, откуда доверительно сообщает: ⎼ Я от дыма чихаю. 

Чихает. От дыма. Какаши Хатаке. В его постели. Которого он только что драл до гремучих соплей. Генма недоверчиво качает головой, прикуривает и, распахнув окно, с наслаждением высовывается по пояс в освежающе-колкое ноябрьское утро. Солнце действительно шпарит как сумасшедшее, так что неудивительно, что на балконе первого этажа обнаруживается Асума в тёмной футболке и тугих чёрных боксёрах, который тоже стоит, расслабленно опершись на перила, и лениво пускает дымные колечки в хрусткий от прохлады воздух. Генма заправляет за уши потемневшие от пота русые пряди, хмыкает, когда замечает, что жёсткие чёрные волосы Асумы тоже липнут к вискам и лбу, и салютует ему сигаретой. Тот ухмыляется в ответ и, коротко хохотнув, окликает: 

⎼ Что, _доброе_ утро, Ширануи? 

⎼ Ещё какое, ⎼ подмигивает Генма, чем заслуживает лёгкий пинок в лодыжку. ⎼ У тебя, как вижу, тоже.

⎼ А как же, ⎼ философски соглашается Асума и собирается было неторопливо раскурить, когда балконная дверь за его спиной театрально распахивается, и слегка взъерошенная Куренай в очень условно непрозрачном пеньюаре делает ему в спину страшные глаза. Даже не оборачиваясь, Асума лишь поспешно кивает и ныряет в одну бесконечно долгую затяжку, под конец которой у него, кажется, дым сейчас повалит из ушей, а потом готовится было щелчком скинуть окурок вниз, но под непреклонным алым взгляд послушно опускает его в явно свежепоставленную консервную банку на перилах. Генма издевательски машет ручкой, пока будущая жена безапелляционно утаскивает Сарутоби с балкона, и когда за ними захлопывается рассохшаяся дверь, лишь насмешливо заламывает бровь. Те ещё радости семейной жизни. Даже покурить нормально не даду…

⎼ Генма, ну холодно же, ты долго ещё будешь с округой постельными подвигами делиться? ⎼ тянет Какаши и пакостливо прикладывает действительно ледяную ступню к его ягодице, отчего Генму от неожиданности едва не выбрасывает к чертям из окна. В отместку он пускает тонкую дымную струйку в сторону Какаши и с удовлетворением наблюдает, как тот немедленно с выражением крайнего отвращения начинает разгонять её подушкой. 

⎼ Ну а как иначе-то, если ты был так хорош, что на землю меня может вернуть только, вот, натуральный яд, ⎼ наслаждаясь горьковатым осадком на языке, хрипловато посмеивается Генма, и тут же затягивается снова. Знать, что в этой шутке самой шутки только доля, Какаши совсем необязательно.

Когда угроза его аккуратному тонкому носу оказывается устранена, Какаши начинает учёт ущерба – медленно и технично тянется каждой мышцей, как на тренировке, осторожно разминает шею и хмыкает: 

⎼ Нда, Ширануи, надо признаться, меня как будто отделали три отряда охотников на ниндзя, а это, ⎼ он аккуратно ведёт ладонью по украшенной цветистыми синяками шее, ⎼ вообще… скажи спасибо, что у меня ни на этой неделе, ни на следующей нет медосмотров, а то чёрта с два бы я оправдался…

⎼ А чего оправдываться-то, ⎼ усмехается Генма – ядрёный коктейль из дыма на голодный желудок, свежего воздуха и чужого хриплого голоса слегка кружит голову. ⎼ Есть классная фраза _«повреждения небоевого характера»_ , после которой прямо по глазам видишь, как медсестрички в красках додумывают всё остальное. Иногда даже предлагают посмотреть дополнительно в свободное от работы время, а то вдруг пациенту поплохеет…

Он ещё даже не успевает договорить, а у Какаши в лице уже что-то тускнеет и гаснет – он всё же улыбается неуверенно, самым краешком рта, словно пытается понять, смешно ли ему вообще, а потом с тем же непонятным выражением обнимает руками колени и утыкается взглядом в смятые простыни. Уже знакомый осклизлый гад начинает усиленно крутить кульбиты в желудке, когда до Генмы доходит, и тянет вкатить себе затрещину, только уже настоящую. И за каким, интересно, хреном его понесло рассказывать лучшему, что случалось в его жизни за последний год, а то и больше, о каких-то там медсестричках (и медбратишках, если уж на то пошло), чьих имён он бы сейчас даже с подсказкой не вспомнил? А хуже всего то, что сказал-то он это совершенно обдуманно, и даже ожидал какой-то похожей реакции, потому что если вчера трусил Хатаке, то сегодня, видимо, настала его очередь. 

Он уже открывает рот, чтобы как-нибудь сгладить угол и сменить тему, но Какаши поднимает на него чуть прищуренные, очень серьёзные глаза и палит на опережение: 

⎼ Генма, скажи – а вот это… ⎼ он неопределённо обводит рукой разорённую комнату, разворошенную постель и каким-то непостижимым образом весь тот бардак, который творится у самого Генмы в голове, ⎼ это для тебя как с медсестричками или…по-другому? 

Толстый столбик остывшего пепла разбивается о подоконник, холодной пылью просыпается на постель, и Генма, чертыхнувшись, приникает губами к фильтру, тщетно ища в терпком сигаретном дыме правильных слов. И что ему сказать? Что он, Генма, сох по холодному и недоступному Какаши Хатаке как вечно неполитый фикус в углу кабинета Хокаге всю бессознательную юность и сознательную молодость? Что потом всё-таки перегорел, бросил, как дурную привычку, сумел вытравить чужими лицами, телами и запахами, а теперь, когда они с Какаши всё-таки случились, в самом дурацком из всех возможных дурацких сценариев, у него попросту трясутся поджилки? Или, может быть, что он и сам не знает, хочется ли ему чего-то серьёзного, с этими «не кури в окно», «стирай носки вовремя» и прочими скучными, взрослыми закидонами? И достаточно ли просто того, что ему не хочется, чтобы Хатаке уходил – ни сейчас, ни завтра, да и вообще желательно никогда?

Сигарета стремительно заканчивается, верные слова упрямо отказываются находиться, а Какаши смотрит так остро и пристально, что Генме начинает казаться, будто голый из них двоих только он. Небо медленно затягивает плаксивыми ноябрьскими облаками, и в разморенном не по сезону ласковым солнцем воздухе впервые прорезается осенняя, жгучая нотка. Поежившись, Генма выщелкивает окурок на газон, долго выдыхает щекотный, горький дым через нос и наконец громко захлопывает окно, прекрасно осознавая, что каждая секунда молчания стоит ему чего-то тёплого в самых красивых на этом чёртовом свете глазах напротив. Слова отвоевывают себе место на языке и пробиваются сквозь заслон стиснутых зубов: 

⎼ Тебе как – правду, только правду и ничего кроме? 

⎼ Да уж постарайся, ⎼ Какаши холодеет и цепенеет буквально на глазах, словно превращается в камень, как в одной старой легенде, но одеяло ему бросает всё равно. Генма благодарно закутывается в краешек, зябко поводит плечами и как можно более небрежно бросает: 

⎼ Ну, допустим, по-другому.

⎼ _Насколько_ по-другому? ⎼ со скальпельной безжалостностью осведомляется Какаши, усаживаясь ещё прямее и туго сводя ноги вместе.

Генма беспомощно вздыхает, разводит руками, словно пытаясь объять необъятное, и безуспешно пытается отыскать в светлых глазах напротив хоть капельку сочувствия. Его там нет, но есть кое-что другое, и оно пугает Генму побольше собственных фантазий – Какаши всерьёз подумывает о том, чтобы встать и уйти. И, вероятнее всего, не вернуться. Вне зависимости от того, что он сейчас ответит. В мозгу коротит последние оставшиеся соединения, и поэтому вместо какой-нибудь язвительной, отполированной многоразовым использованием фразочки Генма внезапно для самого себя вываливает всё, как на духу, и пересохшее горло царапает постыдными подробностями, как наждаком: как на последнем году Академии нарочно одевался под девчонку и отращивал волосы, потому что где-то случайно услышал, будто Хатаке нравятся косы и их носительницы, как, повзрослев, снимал в больших городах парней, если они были на него слегка похожи, пусть даже самую малость, как, в конце концов, согласился на треклятую квалификацию на специального джонина ещё и потому, что тренинг в этом году проводил не кто иной, как господин Хатаке-морда-кирпичом?

Генма говорит, захлёбываясь сбивчивыми объяснениями, перескакивает с одного на другое, и параллельно осознает, как же глупо, глупо, _глупо_ звучат его слова, ни дать ни взять навязчивая подростковая фантазия, которую он так и не перерос, но тут же запальчиво возражает самому себе – перерос же? Не бросался на Хатаке, как шелудивая болонка, при каждой возможности, вроде того же бедняжки сенсея? Не лежал ночами без сна, думая о том, как прекрасно было бы сейчас трахать не какого-нибудь левого парнишку, подвернувшегося на выходе из бара, а самого Какаши Шарингана? Ну и, может, только самую малость залипал на его тощую задницу, когда тот выходил из комнаты сдачи миссий, но забывал (правда забывал!) сразу же после того, как за ним захлопывалась дверь. В общем, Генма жил прекрасно и в ус не дул, пока Хатаке не угораздило хлопнуться в обморок именно тогда, когда его нечаянно занесло на общажную кухню, а теперь он сидит, мотает сопли на коленку и сбивчиво вываливает всю свою подноготную, из которой получается, будто он преданно ждал Хатаке всю жизнь, как жена шиноби под прикрытием. Хочется сплюнуть и начать сначала, уже правильно, по порядку и с акцентами в нужных местах, но на это не находится ни слюны, ни желания. 

И было бы, возможно, полегче доходчиво формулировать мысли, если бы Какаши не сохранял на лице оскорбительно спокойное выражение вежливой заинтересованности всё то время, что Генма исступлённо боролся с внезапно обратившимися против него архивами памяти и речевым аппаратом. Выражение даже не лица – глаз, было знакомо до оскомины: точно таким же скучающим взором из-под лениво наползающего века Хатаке обычно мерил людей, очевидно тратящих его время и в благословенной глупости своей этого даже не осознающих. И чем приятнее и терпеливее становится его прохладная улыбочка, тем больше Генма путается в показаниях, злится и изо всех сил борется с желанием сбежать через окно. Поэтому он наконец просто договаривает до точки и, позволяя взгляду затеряться в изысканном узоре отпечатков мушиных задниц на стене, кратко резюмирует: 

⎼ В общем, как-то так. На жалость не давлю, встречного признания в вечной любви не требую, но мне показалось, что, если я не скажу хоть что-нибудь, ты свинтишь в туман и… всё. 

⎼ И всё, ⎼ эхом отзывается Какаши и зачем-то прячет лицо в ладони. Когда Генма замечает, что плечи у него трясутся, он на мгновение застывает на месте, холодеет – он же не ревёт тут сейчас, да? Или всё-таки…

А потом из кокона переплетённых пальцев показывается незнакомая широченная улыбка и лукаво блестящий серый глаз. Какаши Хатаке _хихикает_ , как выпускница Академии, которая вдруг узнала, что за ней собирается приударить один из Учиха, и Генму на секунду пробирает искренней обидой – он тут, можно сказать, душу ему нараспашку вытряс, со всеми крошками и позорными подробностями, а этот изверг хохочет так, что того и гляди животики надорвёт. Но потом Какаши всё-таки промаргивается (под правым веком мелькает знакомая алая радужка) и внезапно юркой лаской бросается вперёд, опрокидывает Генму на спину и, как знаменитые сунагакурские яды, мгновенно расползается везде, проникает, кажется, даже под кожу. Целует, захлёбываясь, всё, что попадается ему под горячие губы (Генма морщится от резкого звона в ухе, но не отстраняется), трётся носом о щетинистую щеку, обвивает ногами и руками, словно действительно хочет срастись с ним на каком-то кощунственном уровне. И дрожит – всем телом, то ли от угасающих искорок смеха, то ли от слёз, то ли…да чёрт его разберёт, от чего. 

Два удара сердца они лежат единым целым, настолько туго переплетённым, что Генма потерялся бы без карты. А потом Какаши приподнимается и влажно шепчет ему в шею: 

⎼ Почему ты никогда...? 

⎼ А потому что кому-то иногда лицо попроще делать надо, ⎼ огрызается Генма и шипит, когда Какаши тут же мстительно прикусывает мочку его уха. ⎼ Да не знаю я. Может, боялся. А может, действительно на каком-то этапе переболел.

⎼ А сейчас что – рецидив? Осеннее обострение? ⎼ хмыкает Хатаке и, не дожидаясь ответа, утыкается носом ему в волосы, и глухо бурчит оттуда что-то неразборчивое, но крайне похожее на…

⎼ Ты сейчас сказал _что_? ⎼ не веря своим ушам, переспрашивает Генма, отлепляя его от себя, чтобы заглянуть в искристые лукавые глаза, и едва заметно морщится от фантомной боли в мышцах, словно между ними действительно до звона натянулись какие-то невидимые нити.

⎼ Ты мне тоже… нравился…очень… ещё до вчера, ⎼ неожиданно бодро признается Какаши, и тут же привычно начинает розоветь. Зефир, снова думает Генма. Или розовые шарики данго. Что-нибудь мягкое и приторно-сладкое, чтобы аж челюсти сводило до зуда. И даже ему всё равно будет далеко до того щемящего чувства, которое с бесцеремонной методичностью землеройки обустраивается у него пониже ключиц.

⎼ Ну, предположим, по твоему вдохновенному бреду я уже об этом догадался, ⎼ ворчливо тянет Генма и коварно ухмыляется. ⎼ Поподробней, Хатаке – давай-давай, я тебе тут чуть ли не каждую влажную фантазию в хронологическом порядке перечислил, мне тоже полагается минута славы.

Какаши морщится, как от зубной боли, вздыхает и пытается откупиться поцелуями, но Генма к взятке остаётся равнодушен, а в требовании своём непреклонен.

⎼ Ну ладно, ⎼ накручивая на указательный палец шелковые светлые пряди у Генмы за ухом, уступает наконец Какаши. ⎼ Квалификацию на специальных джонинов пару месяцев тому назад помнишь? 

Генма целую секунду с недоверием таращится на него, а потом прыскает со смеху и пренебрежительно машет рукой:

⎼ Как сивый мерин, Хатаке, и не стыдно же!

⎼ Чего это как мерин?! ⎼ немедленно вскидывается Какаши и обиженно хмурится. ⎼ Ты сам спросил, так что будь любезен дослушать, а то отзову положительное заключение по твоему зачёту, и будешь у меня потом в штабе три недели прошения Старейшин по алфавиту сортировать!

Генма краем уха внимает всё новым изобретательным карам, которые Какаши собирается обрушить на его мятежную голову, и тихо теряет рассудок. Он не верит в судьбу, но Ками свидетель, если это из-за _Райдо_ через шесть рукопожатий и два броска через бедро Какаши Хатаке оказался у него в постели, то он завтра же проставится лучшему другу так, что тот до самой свадьбы не очухается. До чьей конкретно мозг благоразумно предпочитает не уточнять.

⎼ …и вот ты стоишь весь…такой. С сенбоном во рту. Как будто тебе все на плацу, включая меня, должны кучу денег, и ты пришёл, значит, собирать.

⎼ Как в плохом вестерне, ⎼ не удержавшись, вставляет Генма, но Какаши лишь с удивлением косится на него. ⎼ Ох, Хатаке, доведёшь до греха. Пора тебе начинать смотреть не только эти сопли с сахаром, но и что-нибудь стоящее…

⎼ Ты хоть раз взаправду посмотри эти сопли, а потом будешь рассказывать, ⎼ назидательно вздымает палец Какаши. ⎼ Но я не закончил. На этапе спарринга отсеялись почти все кандидаты, но это и неудивительно…

⎼ Потому что ты слишком крут для нас, простых смертных? ⎼ язвительно фыркает Генма, и Какаши краснеет кончиками ушей, но, к сожалению, не возражает.

⎼ Так вот… ты был последним. Я решил, что подсеку тебя слева обманкой, а потом добью в челюсть справа. Проще простого, чистая боевка, никаких техник. Признаюсь, правда, думал ещё сенбон твой как-нибудь творчески против тебя использовать…

⎼ Узнал бы тогда, что я умею им очень метко плеваться, ⎼ цедит Генма. Хатаке был мужиком, в сущности, неплохим, но это его бесхитростное высокомерие нужно было, конечно, рвать под корень.

⎼ Ну не злись, ⎼ словно уловив смену настроения, тут же ласково урчат в ухо. ⎼ Сейчас будет самое интересное. Ты же знаешь, что поединок ты выиграл, и… 

⎼ Хочешь сказать, ты мне поддался? ⎼ хмурится Генма, но Какаши тут же отрицательно мотает взъерошенной башкой: 

⎼ Нет, с чего бы? Ну, то есть… ⎼ он прикусывает губу, мнётся, а потом выпаливает. ⎼ Да, но не специально!

⎼ Как это – да, но не специально? В туалет, что ли, припёрло? ⎼ уже откровенно скалится Генма, потому что заслуженность почётного титула специального джонина была ему, в принципе, до лампочки, а вот Какаши Хатаке, которого что-то в нём вынудило пропустить банальнейшую подсечку и пропахать носом весь третий тренировочный плац – это уже как минимум выигрышная история для следующей пьянки.

Какаши неодобрительно поджимает губы и пускается в объяснения занудным наставническим тоном: 

⎼ Призывом клана Хатаке неспроста являются нинкены – у нас с ними много общих черт, в том числе и превосходный нюх, в два раза острее, чем у обычного шиноби…

⎼ Клянусь благословенной задницей Хаширамы, ⎼ балансируя где-то на грани между недоверием и злорадством, выдыхает Генма, уже примерно представляя, о чём сейчас пойдёт речь. ⎼ Правда, что ли? 

Какаши угрожающе пунцовеет, но, помедлив, кивает: 

⎼ Я, как идиот, подпустил тебя слишком близко – ветер в тот день был в лицо, и когда ты решил бить, воздушная волна добралась до меня первой. И я… Генма, я тогда и правда думал, что уже пропустил твой удар, меня так унесло…

⎼ Это всё мой фирменный одеколон с запахом три недели не стиранных носков, ⎼ доверительным шёпотом поясняет Генма, на что Какаши лишь устало закатывает глаза.

⎼ Короче, я растерялся буквально на мгновение, но тебе и этого хватило, так что в следующую секунду я уже летел навстречу заградительной сетке, и знаешь, думал только о том, что обязательно должен узнать, как тебя зовут и…

⎼ Хатаке, ⎼ перебивает Генма, и голос его убийственно тих и лишь самую чуточку дрожит, как туго натянутая струна. ⎼ Если это шутка, то она _очень_ дурацкая. Мы, мать твою, в Академии в одном классе учились! Я у тебя в штабе каждую неделю отчёты принимаю! И ты сейчас серьёзно сообщаешь мне, что _ты даже не помнил моего имени, когда в меня влюбился?!_

Какаши лишь виновато разводит руками: 

⎼ У меня отличная память на техники, но вот всё остальное…

Генма со стоном закрывает лицо руками, а Какаши, сидя на нём верхом, заливается негромким, икающим смехом, в котором проскакивают рваные _«прости, пожалуйста, я такой идиот»_ , _«а ты думал, что я вот так просто встану и уйду, да конечно, разбежался…»_ и _«буду заплетать тебе косички всю жизнь, если захочешь, дуралей, а то зря, что ли, волосы отращивал»._

А Генма с закрытыми глазами слушает, как он задорно смеется, как одной фразой беззаботно и бесхитростно вдруг дарит ему эту _всю жизнь_ , длинную или короткую, и внезапно до него доходит вещь настолько ослепительно простая, что на секунду кажется, будто она сейчас спалит веки изнутри до прозрачной белизны, через которую можно будет разглядеть тоненькие развилки сосудов. 

Это ведь совсем неважно, что будет после, неважно, каким на вкус окажется это новое одиночество без него, но если нужно жить – то только на полную катушку, верно? А если так, то почему бы и не с Какаши Хатаке, легендарным Копирующим Ниндзя Континента, будущим Хокаге Конохагакуре, а на деле просто обалдуем лохматым, который зачитывается дурацкими книжками, которые Генма даже как туалетную бумагу постеснялся бы использовать, в тридцать три года всё ещё краснеет от слова «член» и…

⎼ Ты вот что любишь на завтрак, Хатаке? ⎼ вдруг спрашивает Генма, рывком поднимаясь с кровати и, игнорируя сдавленные ругательства кубарем скатившегося с него Какаши, начинает с самоотверженностью, порождённой отчаянием, рыться в ящике комода на предмет чистого белья.

Какаши вытягивается на животе и задумчиво постукивает себя пальцем по носу: 

⎼ Да мне, в целом, без разницы…

⎼ А ты напрягись, придумай что-нибудь, ⎼ настаивает Генма, сдёргивая с крючка всё ещё влажноватый после их ночной экскурсии в общие душевые халат с сюрикенами, и тут же прицельно швыряет его в мгновенно просиявшую физиономию. 

⎼ Ге-е-енма… ⎼ вкрадчиво тянет Какаши, сползая с кровати и послушно продевая руки в махровые рукава. ⎼ Это ты что, меня сейчас так на _свидание пригласил?_

Щекам внезапно становится очень жарко, и Генма грубовато бросает через плечо, набрасывая свой собственный халат: 

⎼ А что, нельзя? 

И уже знает, что услышит в ответ.

⎼ Тебе – можно всё, ⎼ тихо говорит Какаши, и Генма даже не видит – чувствует, как за его спиной по полу и стенам ползут, ветвясь, игривые золотистые зайчики всё-таки проглянувшего, не по-осеннему тёплого солнца. И он невольно улыбается – во весь рот, пока вся рожа не начинает трещать по швам.

⎼ Ну а раз всё, то давай, пошустрее! А то всё закроется, прежде чем ты надумаешь.

Они вдвоем вываливаются в коридор, и Генма покровительственно приобнимает Какаши за плечи, прижимает к себе, а тот ласково тычется холодным носом ему в щеку и суёт ладонь в карман халата, и они оба вздрагивают оттого, как всё привычно и _правильно_ ложится на свои места. Словно так и должно было быть всегда.

И ни один из них даже особенно не протестует, когда проходящий мимо Ибики бросает сквозь зубы: 

⎼ На свадьбу подарю вам новую кровать и съеду к чертям собачьим подальше, извращенцы.

~***~


End file.
